Magical Love
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: Momo's taken to a new world, where the wildest dreams could come true. Whether it be evil villains trying to kidnap her, a boy with a crush on her, or her very own true love. hitsuhina AU Please read and review.
1. A New Life

**Author's note: **Ok, this idea came to me when I was in class. It was so boring, so I started to think about fanfiction ideas. I wanted to write a fantasy one, and this one came to mind. I hope you guys like it. Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo: High School Love: Please read this story and review.

**PS: **All the zanpakuto names in here (ie. Hyorinmaru, Tobiume, Wabisuke) are not actually zanpakutos. They are not using zanpakutos, they are using a form of magic, let's call it summoning. Well on with the story.

Story: Magical Love

Chapter 1: A New Life

Momo sighed as she read the last chapter of her book. She had to read it for homework and it was very boring. When she finally finished she looked out the window and looked the dark sky. She went back in to the room and ate some cookies before going to brush her teeth.

Momo's mother and father had both died in a car accident. She is able to support herself by donations from one of her uncles. She also manages to keep a part time job. With all the money she earns and receives, she manages to buy her necessities.

She watched some TV in her bed and got out her diary. She made an entry and finished it. She wrote about her day. Her days were never that good. She was picked on at school, and all the boys just ignored her. She dropped a tear as she continued to write. Soon, it was getting late and she decided to go to sleep.

Lightning struck during the night and she woke up immediately. She had never like thunderstorms, and she could never sleep when there was thunder storm. She remembered she had left the window open and went to close it. As lightning struck again, she fell on the floor. Suddenly a bright light shined at the window and a voice was heard.

"Momo Hinamori." Said the strict sounding voice. It sounded as if it was an old man. Momo quickly looked around to see where it was coming from. She saw nothing and covered her eyes and hid her head into her knees. "Do not hide from me, Momo Hinamori. I have come bearing good news. I will relieve you of your current life, and give you another one." He said before one last thundering sound was heard.

Momo blinked and she was on a grassy plain. As she checked around, she couldn't help but notice the creature staring at her. It looked like a giant lizard with wings. She thought over about what it could possibly be, then she realized it was a dragon. She was about to run, but her mouth screamed first as the dragon flew to her with mouths opened.

**Author's note: **I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for the minor cliff, but everyone likes cliffs right (looks around nervously). Anyways please read and review the spotlight story. I would also like to announce that A Game of War and Sabotage has been updated. Please review for this story!!!


	2. The Enemy

**Author's note: **Well, it has been such a long time since I started the story. Sorry for the wait. Well, please enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Magical Love (this story)

**Stories to check out: **Toshiro and Momo: Highschool Love (Updated), Shinigami Vote Off

Chapter 2: The Enemy

She was about to run, but her mouth screamed first as the dragon flew to her with mouths opened. She quickly closed her eyes tightly and cringed. When she didn't feel any pain, and only the wind blowing on her body, she opened her eyes. She saw a handsome white haired boy holding her. Momo blushed lightly at the contact.

"Are you stupid! Don't you know that dragons are dangerous!" the boy asked her. She just shook her head and apologized. "Who are you?" she asked but then the dragon flew towards them again; the boy looked at it and held out one of his hands.

"Shine!" he said. A blinding white light suddenly came lit up the entire grassy plain. The dragon was blinded by the light, and crashed to the ground. Before the white haired boy could do anything else, the dragon flew away. Momo looked at him amazed at what he had just done.

The boy was about to go, but Momo held onto his wrists. "Wait! You didn't tell me who you are, and what is this place? Also, how did you do that light thing?" she asked still a little amazed at everything that had just happened. "What do you mean 'what is this place'; it's Crealia, and I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, and that was just a magic spell. Haven't you ever seen it before?" He said before starting to leave again.

Momo just followed him. When Hitsugaya noticed this, he turned around. "Who are you and why are you following me?" "I'm Momo Hinamori and I don't know where else to go. I've never even heard of this place before, and if you leave, then I'll get lost; and what if another dragon comes by?"

Toshiro sighed and kept on walking. Momo continued to follow him, and they finally reached their destination. It was a large palace. There was a garden in the front and so many rooms. Momo was even more amazed than before. They walked in, and everyone bowed to Toshiro and then they started staring at Momo.

Kira was one of the people that came out to see Momo. He bowed to Hitsugaya like everyone else, and looked at Momo. He blushed at how beautiful she was, and quickly introduced himself. Momo then introduced herself as well. "Izuru, take her to a spare room, I need to talk to the general." He said before leaving. Momo looked at Hitsugaya leave, and had some disappointment, but quickly followed Kira.

Kira brought her to a spare room. "You'll have to stay here for now. In the meantime, do you need anything?" "No, I'm fine, but can you tell me where this place is?" She asked. "Well this is the capital of the South-Western sector of Crealia. I'll go get you some water." Kira quickly left to go get some water for Momo. Hitsugaya was finished to talking to General Yamamoto about what to do with Momo, and about what he had seen.

Yamamoto told Toshiro something very important and then told him to guard Momo with his life, regardless of the circumstances. Toshiro just did what he was told and didn't protest. Yamamoto then went into his private quarters to look into something. Toshiro was a little worried about the commander concern about Momo, but he pushed it aside.

When he got to Momo's room, he noticed her clothes were dirty. "Come on, Momo. We have to get you some new clothes. Now follow me." Momo did what Toshiro told him too. The first went to go get Kira before leaving. Kira handed Momo the water and told Hitsugaya of Matsumoto's disappearance. They left the front gate of the palace and went to the nearest town to go get some clothes for Momo.

When they reached the town, Hitsugaya noticed he forgot his moneybag and went back to the palace to get it. He secretly told Kira to guard Momo before he left. Kira nodded and took Momo to look at different shops. When they came out of the first shop, they noticed that the busy town was deserted. The people that were all there before were gone. There were only four people there, each of them with knives.

Kira looked at them, and thought it was weird that the town was cleared out so quickly. Before he could think anymore, all four of the men ran towards Kira and Momo. "Get the girl!" yelled one of the bandits Kira stood in front of Momo to make sure she wasn't going to get hurt.

Kira sighed, and pointed out one of his hands, as Hitsugaya had done before. Momo noticed this and expected the same light to come out. "Burning fire, ignite within my hands. Spark!" he called out before snapping his fingers. Bolts of fire came out and immediately knocked out one of the bandits. The other three halted before escaping.

"Whatcha guys doin? You're supposed to capture the girl." A mysterious voice said. "Slice." Said the voice again. The three men fell to the ground with their bodies in their own pool of blood.

Kira looked around to see where the voice had come from. When his eyes finally landed on a man with silver hair in the distance. He made sure Momo was behind him and spread his arms out in a protective position. "Nice to meet ya." Said the man. Kira looked at his closed eyes and smile, and took a step back.

"C'mon now, you know ya can't stop me alone. Just hand the girl over and I can leave without havin to hurt ya." He said casually. Kira called out the incantation again, and blasted another fire bolt, but the silver-haired man dodged it. "Who are you?" Kira finally spoke up.

"Well, my full name is Gin Ichimaru, but you can just call me Gin; and you are?" He replied. "Kira Izuru." Kira replied. "Now then, could ya please hand over the girl." He said with that same smile on his face. Kira shook his head and blasted another fire bolt.

Gin dodged it once again, and Kira thought about what to do. Momo was behind him shaking. She didn't know what to do either. Gin yawned and held out his hand in boredom. "Wall of protection. Repulse!" called out Kira before an invisible wall formed in front of him. "Whatever ya just did won't work. Blast Shot." He called out before a silver ball of energy shot out of his hand.

The silver energy shot hit Kira's wall, and managed to shatter it, hitting Kira. Kira was pushed backwards and fell on Momo. Just as Gin was walking closer to them, still with a smirk on, someone else called out his name. "G-Gin?" called out the other voice.

**Author's note: **Ok, hope you guys liked it and review (I want to reach 14 reviews before I update)! Sorry about the tiny little cliff. Also sorry for the stupid name of the country, and the stupid little spells.

**PS: **If the person is able to do a spell without the incantation, that just means he or she is really strong; and again, the zanpakuto names I will be using in future chapters are not the zanpakutos. In this story, there are no zanpakutos.


	3. Fated Lovers, Destined Enemies

**Author's note: **Here's the update that I promised, and this fic hasn't been updated in a long time. Sorry everyone. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation

**Stories to check out: **30 Lemon Oneshots with Hitsugaya and Hinamori (Updated), Toshiro and Momo: High School Love, Getting a Filling (New), Getting Sick (New), Their First Kiss (New)

Chapter 3: Fated Lovers, Destined Enemies

The silver energy shot hit Kira's wall, and managed to shatter it, hitting Kira. Kira was pushed backwards and fell on Momo. Just as Gin was walking closer to them, still with a smirk on, someone else called out his name. "G-Gin?" called out the other voice.

Gin looked at the source of the voice and found a girl there. His smirk changed to an almost uncomfortable expression. "Hi Ran-chan." He said, regaining composure from the shock of seeing her.

"Rangiku?" said the injured Kira still on the ground. "Kira." Was all Rangiku could say. She was speechless at the sight of him injured like that, and it was by Gin. Momo was already up, but Kira made sure she was behind him. "Ran-chan, what are ya doin h-"

"Raise your head! Wabisuke!" interrupted Kira. Suddenly a dark ball of energy formed around Kira, and when Kira slashed at the air with his hands, the energy formed to a dark blade. The blade slashed at Gin, but he managed to dodge most of it.

When Gin landed, his sleeve was cut, and his arm was dripping blood. "My, my, I didn't think you'd use that. What a shame, I was goin to let you live too." He said menacingly. "Gin, no!" Matsumoto yelled frantically. Gin immediately halted. He had halted from Matsumoto's tone but he kept his smile.

'There would be no point in continuing this, with her being here.' Gin thought to himself. Kira attacked again, but in an instant, Ichimaru was gone. Kira looked around to find him, but he was nowhere in sight. He was behind Matsumoto, face looking serious. "G-Gin?" she said as she was suddenly being embraced by her lover. "Sorry, Ran-chan. I can't take you with me. Good-bye." He said before giving her a gentle and quick kiss. He then disappeared.

'Gin, you've left me again.' She thought to herself as a tear dropped down. She then quickly brightened up as to not let the others worry. She got to Kira and picked him up, and then she noticed Momo standing there. "Who is she?" she asked Kira as she picked him up.

"I just know that her name's Momo, and that Hitsugaya ordered me to protect her." He stated. "Hi, I'm Rangiku Matsumoto and you are?" Rangiku asked in a perky voice. Kira groaned from the pain he experienced as Rangiku moved around. "I'm Momo Hinamori." She replied back.

Suddenly Toshiro appeared in the distance, with a slightly confused look. "What happened here?" he questioned. "Someone attacked us, but Matsumoto was there to help. That person also seemed to know her." "Well, Matsumoto. Who was he?" Hitsugaya said, hiding a little worry.

"Just a childhood friend. Nothing more." She replied back almost in a sad tone. Hitsugaya looked at her understandingly, so he stopped the conversation there. "Ok, for now, it's best to go back and report this to the general. Let's go." He ordered as Momo followed him. He picked her up, and they all quickly made it back, all the while, Momo blushing from the contact.

Toshiro; however, remained stoic and serious. He left Momo with Kira and Matsumoto and went to the General. "So Momo-chan, it's so nice to meet you! Do you by any chance, drink?"

"Cut it out, Rangiku. She's a guest." Kira lectured. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't drink." Momo replied with a smile. Rangiku spent the rest of the time with them, making jokes, and playing some games. She even got in a competition with Kira to see whose magic impressed Momo more; however, all this was just a mask. She held sadness in her heart

Kira had a lot of spells for battle, but Matsumoto definitely won this little competition with her spell for summoning some pink, bubble hearts. Momo eyes gleamed as she watched them do things she's never seen before.

That night, Matsumoto was in her room crying. 'I promised myself I wouldn't cry for him anymore. I can't, I just can't.' she thought to herself. Toshiro had heard her crying and went in to see her. "Rangiku." His voice sounded cold, but Rangiku knew that he was worried for her. "I'm sorry, Hitsugaya. I didn't think seeing him again would do this to me. I won't let this happen again." She said as those tears continued to drop. "It's ok if you still love him." Hitsugaya said and left to give her some space.

He went back to his own private quarters and rested. After all, according to Yamamoto, the upcoming battles aren't going to be easy.

As they rested, none of them realized that Momo had seen Toshiro comforting Matsumoto. Toshiro and Matsumoto were just friends, but Momo had thought that they were lovers after tonight. 'I guess he loves her.' She thought to herself as she felt a feeling deep inside of her, the feeling of sadness.

**Author's note: **I hope you guys liked this chapter and review. I'll update when I reach 27 reviews.


	4. Practice Matches and The Triple Guards

**Author's note: **Ok everyone, here's the fourth chapter for Magical Love. Thanks to everyone that reviewed for the last chapter, and yes, poor Matsumoto and Momo. I hope you guys like this chapter also and review. This one will probably focus more on the specialties of everyone of Toshiro's side.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation

**Stories to check out: **Shinigami Vote Off (Updated), Her Heavenly Guardian (Updated), 30 Lemon Oneshots with Hitsugaya and Hinamori (Updated)

**PS: **I would just like to remind you guys that when they say zanpakuto names, they're not using zanpakutos, they're using summons or whatever you take it as.

Chapter 4: Practice Matches and The Triple Guards

The next day came soon, and many people were called to the arena. Hitsugaya arrived after checking up on Momo. He saw that Matsumoto was lying on the ground beside Momo's bed, and Kira was on the other side. He moved next to Kira and started whispering.

"Izuru, get up." He took a pause and waited for him to wake up. "Get these two up, and bring them to the arena. The knights are having matches today."

Kira nodded his head and proceeded to waking them up. He left the room and went to the arena to see all the knights already stretching to get ready.

Everyone gathered as Yamamoto read the list of matches.

"First match will be Unohana and Komamura. The second match will be Hitsugaya and Mayuri. Third match will Kyoraku and Soifon. The last match will be Ukitake and Byakuya. Kenpachi will not be fighting today due to a lack of a partner." He finished, and all of them looked at each other's matches.

Unohana and Komamura both came up ready to fight; they bowed towards each other and stood back.

Just then, Matsumoto rushed over while dragging Momo and Kira with her. They arrived their panting, and Hitsugaya walked over to Momo and introduced her to everyone and also introduced everyone to her.

"So you don't know where you're from?" asked an interested Ukitake. "Well, I came from Japan, but you guys don't know what that is, I guess." "Well, it's ok. I'm sure we'll all take good care of you. Now, just enjoy the show. These are all knights so the fights will be interesting."

"What's a knight?" she asked back with curiosity in her voice.

"They're the strongest class you can be. For example, look at Matsumoto and Kira. They're both direct subordinates of little Shiro-chan over here-" "UKITAKE!" Hitsugaya interrupted.

"That's so cute! Shiro-chan!" Momo giggled. "It's Hitsugaya to you." he said as Momo then looked back to Ukitake.

"Well, anyways, since they're both direct subordinates of a knight, they're called bishops. The ones directly below bishops are rooks, and then come the pawns. It's all pretty easy to remember."

"Are you a knight?" Momo inquired even more curiously.

"Yea, but I'm not really all that strong." He said with a hand rubbing the back of his head. "Now, don't lie to her, Ukitake. You're not weak at all." Inturrupted Kyoraku.

"Don't listen to him Hinamori-chan. He's probably the strongest out of all of us, all except for Old Man Yama." He said causing Ukitake to feel embarrassed.

"What about Shiro-chan?" she asked as she giggled at the sound of the name. "I'm still here you know!" Hitsugaya scolded. "Don't mind him, he's always grumpy, and yes, he's a knight. He's the youngest out of all the knights, a prodigy." Ukitake explained as the two fighters began fighting.

"Now, let's watch." He said. Unohana stood still and closed her eyes, while Komamura rushed at her and kicked her. She easily dodged it, and put out her hand. "Spark." She called out in her gentle voice. The bolts of fire came out, though to a much greater effect than the one's Kira used in his battle with Gin.

"Repulse!" Komamura responded. The wall fended off the bolts, and in an instant he was behind her. This time his kick landed sending Unohana forward, but not before sending more bolts also hitting him.

"What he did to get behind Unohana was called a jump step. A short ranged technique used for quick follow-up actions. The spell that Komamura-san used was a defensive one while Unohana-san used an offensive one." Ukitake further explained to Momo. She watched amazed at the fight. Momo wondered why everyone else wasn't even reacting to all the things happening, but assumed that they were used to it.

"Roar, Tenken!" Komamura called out before Unohana fell down. She seemed to be hit by many punches, but Momo didn't see anything hit her. "What happened, Jushiro-kun?" Momo asked. "That was a summon. Most knights and bishops have one."

The fight ended with Komamura winning with his summon. "Shiro-chan, you're up next. Good luck! Mayuri's pretty strong." Ukitake said with a smile. Toshiro ignored him and walked onto the arena. "Whose stronger, Shiro-chan or Mayuri?" Momo asked Ukitake. "I can't say. They're both very good."

"Oh. Well, I hope Shiro-chan wins. Mayuri doesn't look very nice." She stated as she and Ukitake walked over to get a better view.

"Toshiro and Mayuri are both analysts."

"What do you mean by analyst?"

"They analyze their opponents fighting styles during the battle, and eventually they can tell what you're going to do and where you're going to do it before you do it. Just watch."

Toshiro and Mayuri both bowed towards each other, and got ready to fight. The match begun, and in an instant they were both next to each other arms blocking and attacking. "Spark!" Hitsugaya called out the bolts and Mayuri simply jumped out of the way. "Burst Flame!" Toshiro's second spell called out a small blue ember.

Before it hit Kurosutchi, it exploded and the shockwave and other small embers hit him. "Blast Shot!" the ball of energy was aimed at Hitsugaya, but he was able to dodge it, and he responded by using attacking from behind.

"Blast Shot!" Kurosutchi used that spell once more, but this time, instead of dodging, Toshiro attacked back. "Shot Cannon!" A burst of energy came out of his hand and hit Kurosutchi's spell. A big shockwave hit them both.

They both jump stepped towards each other and started hand-to-hand combat. None of them landed any blows and quickly backed away. "They've both already finished."

"What are you talking about?" Momo asked a little confused. "The finished analyzing each other. It'll be harder for both of them to land any attacks unless they decide to pull out some aces that they're hiding."

Mayuri attacked again, and once again, it missed. Likewise, Hitsugaya's attacks have been missing as well. 'His next move will be from the left.' Toshiro thought before moving to his right, and just as he had thought Mayuri attacked from his left.

Mayuri and Toshiro were both getting a little frustrated at the fact that none of them could even land a blow. 'The angle of his attack will be approximately 45 degrees.' Toshiro's attack was correctly calculated by Mayuri, and he dodged it easily.

Mayuri then decided to quickly end this. "Rip! Ashisogi Jizo!" he called out before a mist of purple energy surrounded around his hands.

"That's Mayuri's summon. Its abilities are numbing. It'd be problematic for Toshiro to be hit."

"Is Shiro-chan going to be alright?" Momo asked worriedly. "I'm sure he'll be fine, and why are you so worried about Toshiro all of a sudden." Ukitake inquired teasingly causing Momo to blush and look away. "It's nothing."

Mayuri's attacks were becoming more and more aggressive, and Toshiro was finding his actions to be more volatile; therefore, making it harder to calculate. At last, he was hit by an unexpected attack from behind him that landed on his left arm.

Immediately, Toshiro's left arm fell limp, and just stayed there. "You better not get too cocky, and use Hyorinmaru!" his opponent taunted. "I can beat you without him." He replied back coolly.

Toshiro then looked around to check out the surroundings; he smirked when he found what he was looking for.

Kurosutchi rushed at him again, but this time Toshiro countered. "Shine." Toshiro said and the blinding came out once more causing his opponent to halt in his steps and cover his eyes. The next words Mayuri heard were 'Icicle Rage'. When the lighting finally returned to normal, there were icicles at Mayuri's neck; all the icicles came from a frozen pond outside of the arena.

Toshiro stood there with his arms out, and the wind swept across the arena. His hair moved with the wind and Momo blushed as she looked at him in his victory.

"See, little Shiro-chan's very strong." Ukitake said reassuringly. As he finished his statement, Toshiro came back, and Kyoraku went on the arena with Soifon.

"Good job, Shiro-chan!" Momo said cheerfully; Hitsugaya looked at her with an amused look. "Thanks, and it's still Hitsugaya to you!"

Momo smiled even more and looked back to the arena. "Kyoraku is fighting in the next match." Toshiro stated. "Is Kyoraku really that strong?"

"He's one of the Triple Guards." Ukitake explained to the curious Momo. "Who are the Triple Guards?"

"They're the three knights that are chosen to protect this area of Crealia. They're second only to the general himself. The three knights are Kyoraku, Byakuya, and myself."

"They're also the three strongest knights." Toshiro further elaborated. "Soifon is a specialist in hand-to-hand combat."

"Soifon has a chance of winning though, right?" Momo asked, and Ukitake and Toshiro glanced at each other and sighed. "Just watch." Ukitake told her.

The match begun and almost immediately, Soifon took the offensive and attacked. "Sting all enemies to death! Suzumebachi!" An insect that resembled a bee appeared; it had a stinger on the back of its abdomen, and a stinger on both of its arms. Kyoraku looked the creature and easily dodged all moves that Soifon used.

The match went on for an hour before she finally tired out. "Slice." He said. The sharp wind blades surrounded Soifon and brought her down, with her body full of cuts. Shunsui then walked over and Yamamoto declared his victory.

"Do you understand now, Hinamori? The power difference between one of the Triple Guards and most of the other knights."

She nodded and looked back at the arena. The insect had already disappeared, and Soifon was brought to be healed by Unohana.

"Well, it's my turn now."

"Good luck, Ukitake-kun!" Momo cheered as he got onto the arena. "Who do you think going to win, Shiro-chan?"

"I can't say. We'll just have to see the outcome."

Ukitake and Byakuya began the match by bringing out their summons. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." A bunch of small pink blades swirled in the air. "Every wave be my shield, every thunder become my blade! Sogyo No Kotowari!" two clear bracelets appeared around Ukitake's wrists; they seemed to be flowing as if they were made out of water.

Two balls of water gathered in Ukitake's arms, and they camed out of the bracelets. He threw both of them at Byakuya, but he dodged them easily. However, as soon as the balls hit, they didn't just pop. They bursted with full force and there was a lot of pressure. There was a lot more water than Momo expected to fit in the balls.

"His summon allows him to throw those balls, known as water grenades to us. The pressure to strong to block with most defensive spells, and the water in one grenade is equivalent to that pond over there." Toshiro explained when he saw Momo with her shocked expression.

Byakuya was hit by the extra water, and was knocked down. He quickly got up and countered by using his pink blades to attack Ukitake, who dodged the brunt of the attack, but was still hit. His shoulder was slightly bleeding. Momo winced when she saw the injury.

Ukitake attacked Byakuya, but his kick just went right through him. "That's a dopple ganger. Byakuya's specialty, he can't attack with them, but they're excellent for baiting people, and distracting them. All the knights can create at least 10 dopplegangers at once, while Byakuya can create up to thiry."

Byakuya appeared from Ukitake's right and managed to attack him again with his blades. The match progressed, with Ukitake's victory; though not without receiving severe wounds. They were both brought to Unohana to be healed.

"Hinamori, are you hungry yet?" Momo shook her head and followed Hitsugaya to go get some food to eat.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I was just wondering. Could you teach me how to do magic?" He looked at her, a little surprised. "Why would you want to learn how to do magic?"

"Well, it's interesting, and maybe I'll be able to defend myself more next time." She said with determination in her voice.

"After lunch, I'll teach you a basic spell." Momo's smiled widened and she hugged Toshiro, and he just stood there. She broke away and grabbed Hitsugaya's hand, pulling him with her to go get a seat.

Matsumoto and Kira both joined them for lunch. "Hi Momo-chan! Did you enjoy watching the matches?"

"Yea, they were so cool. When are you guys going to fight?"

"Oh, you'll see soon enough. Don't worry, but our matches won't be as good as the knights." Matsumoto said cheerfully.

Gin finally got back from his mission. "Sorry, but there were interferences."

"Please go report it to Aizen-sama." A stoic Ulquiorra ordered. "Sure thing." He replied back.

**Author's note: **Ok, that was the longest thing I've ever written for a chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys like it so far. Yea, I got the knights, bishops… and the other classes from another anime. Yea, the magic's kinda lame, but that's not going to be a problem, I hope. Also, Jump-stepping is basically flash-stepping, I just didn't want to use the same name. I've also introduced Aizen, Gin, and Ulquiorra. I've also decided that there will be at least one OC. Also, in case you haven't figured it out yet, Gin's knight class. Well, that's all. Please review, and I'll update when I reach 46 reviews.


	5. Momo's Magic Training

**Author's note: **Hey everyone! Here's another update from me. If this story gets too confusing, just ask me any questions you have. I hope you guys like this chapter, and thanks to all those that reviewed.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation (Updated)

**Stories to check out: **Toshiro and Momo: High School Love (Updated), Her Heavenly Guardian (Updated), Handcuffed Together! (Updated), I'll Protect You, My Little Angel (Updated), Shinigami Vote Off (Updated)

Chapter 5: Momo's Magic Training

All of them ate their food quickly, and Matsumoto and Kira both decided to tag along with Momo's magic training. Hitsugaya brought them to a grassy plain and they commenced. 

"As a beginner, you should use incantations to help with your spells. When you get more experienced, you can drop the incantation and directly cast the spell. Now, first calm your mind and focus. Hold out your arms to direct your spell, and repeat after me: That which conquers all darkness. Shine!" instantly light shone from his hand. Momo repeated his actions, but nothing came out. 

Toshiro, Kira, and Matsumoto all sat down to watch Momo continue to practice her spells. After what seemed like an hour, they eventually dozed off, but Momo continued to try out the spell. They continued sleeping until they were woken up by a bright light. When they were finally able to open their eyelids, they saw Momo panting. 

"Hinamori, did you do that?" Hitsugaya asked her with widened eyes. She proudly nodded her head with a smile. She held her hand out again. "That which conquers all darkness. Shine!" the light came out, and they quickly covered their eyes.

"Momo-chan! You did great!" Matsumoto congratulated and hugged her tightly, while swinging her around. Kira was the next to congratulate with her. She smiled happily, but was filled with joy when Hitsugaya came over. "Good job, just keep practicing and you'll perfect it." he said with a slight smirk, before leaving. 

"Now, we'll get to hand-to-hand combat. All you have to do is to not get hit by Matsumoto." He said and signaled for Matsumoto to go. 

She went slowly, and Hitsugaya corrected her wrong stances. Toshiro could see the gradual improvement she was making and was very impressed. After about two hours of training, she eventually became quick enough to dodge and block one to two of Matsumoto's attacks. 

Hitsugaya then sent Kira to train with her, and Momo managed to dodge some of his moves as well. Hitsugaya ended her training. "We'll end here for today. Just keep practicing the shine spell and your stances." They all left back to their rooms, and Hitsugaya spoke once more to Momo before going into his private quarters.

"Hinamori, we still need to get you some clothes. We'll be leaving early in the morning; come to my room when you wake up." Momo nodded her head, and followed Matsumoto and Kira to her room. The two slept on the floor while Momo sat on the bed, and began practicing again. "That which conquers all darkness. Shine!"

She continued with the spell until Matsumoto finally couldn't take it anymore. "GO TO SLEEP, MOMO-CHAN!" she said. The light going on and off was driving her crazy and not letting her sleep. She had bags under her eyes and glared at Momo. 

"But Matsumoto-san, I have to keep practicing. Shiro-chan will think I'm not serious about learning magic if I don't." 

"Fine, then just practice tomorrow!" 

"I'll be busy tomorrow, Matsumoto-san!" she called back, as she cast the spell again. 

Kira covered his head with his pillow, and got to sleep.

"That's it!" she yelled and got up and walked to Momo. She put two fingers on Momo's head, and in an instant, she fell asleep. "Finally!" Matsumoto watched and made sure she would stay asleep.

The next morning came quickly, and Momo quickly got ready, and went directly to Hitsugaya's quarters and knocked on the door. She then remembered what she saw between Matsumoto and Toshiro together, and that pang of jealousy struck her. That was all pushed aside; however, when the door opened.

"Morning." He said casually. Momo responded back, and they set off to the town, with Matsumoto tagging along, of course. 

When they got there, Momo went to try on different clothes. While she was in the changing room, Matsumoto and Toshiro began to talk. "Sir, why is it that they're after Momo?" she asked seriously. 

"I don't know; Yamamoto hasn't told any of us yet, and in any case, it doesn't matter what the reason is. It's an order, and we have to follow it." He stated stoically and waited for Momo to come out. 

When she did come out, she was in a brand new outfit. It was a simple shirt with moderately long sleeves, and a simple pair of shorts, but it was enough to attract the attention of Hitsugaya. She also had one bracelet around each wrist, and she even got a new cloth and ribbons for her hair. 

The ribbons were flowing with her hair, and Hitsugaya was entranced by her every move. Momo shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "H-How do I look?" 

"You look great, Momo-chan! You'll be the center of attention when we go back!" she told Momo in excitement. 

"How about you, Hitsugaya-kun? What do you think?" Hitsugaya snapped back into reality and quickly replied. "You look fine." He said without much enthusiasm causing Momo to get discouraged. "Maybe I should try a different one?" Momo said after getting Hitsugaya's opinion. 

"No, that one looks great, now come on!" Matsumoto protested, and pulled her to the counter. They got the outfit, and Momo also got some other clothes for later; they then went back after the tired day. "Momo-chan, let's go celebrate today! We'll go to the bar!" 

"Matsumoto-san, I don't drink though." She objected, and Matsumoto frowned. "Well, then Kira-san and I will go! We'll get the others to go too; but next time you have to come with us, Momo-chan. It'll be so fun!" she said with her enormous smile.

"Wait, then whose going to watch over Momo?" Kira asked as he was dragged to the bar. "Oh, I'm sure Hitsugaya will watch over her, and she'll definitely be happier that way." She said with a smile, causing Kira to become confused. "What do you mean by that?" 

"I'm sure you can tell she has a crush on him." She stated as they met up with others in the bar. Kira made no further comments, and saddened a bit, while also being filled with jealous anger. 

"Shiro-chan, I'll be going back to my room now." Momo said as she walked off, but Hitsugaya quickly followed after her. "Hinamori, if Izuru and Matsumoto aren't with you, you must be with me, and stop calling me Shiro-chan." Hitsugaya commanded. Momo obediently stayed put in his room watching him work with papers. 

"Are you hungry yet, Hinamori?" he asked calmly as he relaxed his eyes. "Just a bit, Shiro-chan."

"It's Hitsugaya." He said before sighing and standing up. They went to the dining hall, to find some others eating. Momo sat with Toshiro, and they got the food that they wanted. Toshiro's consisting of a sandwich, juice, and a watermelon. Momo's consisting of some dumplings, soup, and water.

They finished quickly, and walked back to Hitsugaya's room. Momo sat on his bed practicing her spell, and Hitsugaya finished some more paperwork. "Where are those two?" he said annoyed. 

"What is it, Hitsugaya-kun?" 

"Those two should've been back by now; they're probably sleeping at that bar again."

"Well, I don't mind sleeping by myself tonight-"

"I've already told you that you can't. Someone has to be with you at all times." 

Momo gave up arguing and continued to practice her magic. Hitsugaya watched her amusingly as she continued to practice that same spell over and over again. "That which conquers all light. Shine!" the bright light shone brightly in the room and a moment after she cast the spell, Momo fell backwards onto the bed. "Hinamori!" he yelled worriedly as he ran over there. 

"What's wrong?" he said as he shook her body. "It's nothing, I just felt really tired all of a sudden." She tried getting up, but fell straight back down. "No, Hinamori. You have to go to sleep now; no more practicing." Momo was about to protest, but Hitsugaya quickly pulled her up to the pillow and tucked her in. 

"You'll just have to sleep here tonight. I'll be right here, if you need anything." He said as he pointed to the ground. She nodded her head and fell asleep. Hitsugaya went to sleep soon after. 

**Author's note: **Ok, finally done! This one took a while to finish. Well, I'm finally finished with everything that needed to be explained. I think I can start with the confrontation now, unless there's something specific that you guys want me to put into the next chapter. I'll update when I reach 61 reviews.


	6. The Invasion

**Author's note: **Hi everyone! This is the next chapter to Magical Love. Thank you everyone that are reviewing and reading this story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Magical Love (This Story)

**Stories to check out: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation (Updated), I'll Protect You, My Little Angel (Updated)

Chapter 6: The Invasion

"You'll just have to sleep here tonight. I'll be right here, if you need anything." He said as he pointed to the ground. She nodded her head and fell asleep. Hitsugaya went to sleep soon after.

When Momo finally woke up, Toshiro was already at his desk working. She got up from the bed only to be greeted by Hitsugaya. "Good, you're up. We're going to go get breakfast in town soon so please go get ready. Matsumoto and Izuru will be coming along as well." "O-Ok, Hitsugaya-kun."

He only sighed. "Just Hitsugaya will do."

"Yea, yea, Shiro-chan." She said along with her giggles.

Toshiro ordered a guard to escort Momo to her room so she could get ready as he hurriedly worked on the remaining paperwork. "Good morning, Hitsugaya." Matsumoto and Kira said simultaneously. "Where were you two last night? You were supposed to be guarding Momo."

"Ah, well, we had to go to the bar to inspect things so it's really not our fault."

Toshiro disregarded their excuse and continued to work. When Momo finally arrived, she was greeted everyone and Toshiro pulled something out of his pocket and handed it over to Momo.

It was a necklace with a snowman. "What's this for, Shiro-chan?" her cheeks were tinted with a light shade of pink. "It's for in case anything happens. Obviously the spell I taught you yesterday won't be very effective in warding off others, but this should help. Matsumoto, show her how to use the charm."

"Yes sir. Come on Momo-chan." She pulled the perplexed girl to the side to speak with her privately. After a few minutes of explaining, Momo understood and Toshiro had finished his paperwork.

"Come on, let's go." They all headed out and were greeted by the guards at their posts. "After breakfast, we're going to go train a bit so you can practice with that charm, but don't overexert yourself again."

"Ok."

They soon reached the restaurant. Matsumoto and Kira both ordered the breakfast plate, and Toshiro and Momo shared a large stack of pancakes. They finished and went to a deserted area to start their practicing."First, you're going to practice the shine spell."

She nodded her head and held out her hand. "That which conquers all darkness! Shine!" the light shined brightly, impressing the different spectators. "You two. You'll be practicing your summons."

"Yes sir." They both went to the side and got ready. Momo caught sight of them with there magic.

Toshiro watched both sides making sure they were doing it correctly. "That which conquers all darkness! Shine!" They all continued to practice and finally, the two bishops cracked. "Hitsugaya, we're tired!" they wined.

"Just keep practicing; unless you want to end up in defeat like last time."

Kira remembered what had happened with his battle with Gin. If it hadn't been for Matsumoto, he would've been dead, and Momo would've been dead as well. "Matsumoto, let's just keep practicing then."

The two dodged and attacked each other, but it was interrupted by a cloud of smoke forming at the capital. "We're being invaded." His simple words stunned everyone. "Hitsugaya, we need to go back."

"Izuru, Matsumoto, we're going back. Momo, you're coming with us, but stay close to Matsumoto and Izuru."

They rushed back to the capital and the moment they got there, they were all called to an important meeting.

"Hitsugaya, you're late." Kyoraku chimed in. "I'm only late because I took them training this morning. You're also unusually lax right now, during an invasion."

"Well, we've already confirmed that there are only two knights and the rest are rooks or lower, so this shouldn't be much of a problem."

The meeting was adjourned after everyone got their orders. Toshiro was assigned to guard Momo, and Matsumoto and Izuru quickly took their leave to help with the battles.

"Shiro-chan, maybe I can help."

"Just stay close and don't leave my side, and keep that charm around you. You remember how to use it, don't you?"

"Yea."

"Good. Now let's go."

Everyone scattered to search for where the two intruders were concealed. They went through hordes and hordes of enemies; even with everyone fighting, there still seemed to be an endless sea of people. It was when Hitsugaya defeated another opponent that Momo became separated from him.

"… Hitsugaya-kun?" Her voice drew the attention of many others. "Get her!" They rushed towards the young innocent girl. The chase seemed to last an eternity to Momo. She continued to run until she bumped straight into someone.

"Ow." They both said as they opened their eyelids. "Oh, are you ok?" the man asked.

"Yea, thanks. I was just in a rush is all." She took a pause to look at him. "I don't think I've seen you before. Who are you?"

"Ano, I'm Rolan. Nice to meet you…" "Momo." She filled in for him. Rolan had long golded hair that nearly reached his waist, and two braids at the back. His face was occupied by a nervous smile. "Are you one of the knights here?"

"No. I'm just a pawn. Ano, I was ordered to stay here in secret. So, if you don't mind, would you please keep it a secret that I'm here?" He lied as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sure thing, but you better hide. Some people are after me, and they might kill you if-"

"MOMO! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Hitsugaya picked up Momo and pulled back.

"Are you hurt?" "No, I'm fine, Shiro-chan." Hitsugaya did a quick inspection to make sure she really wasn't hurt. Then he directed his attention to the intruder.

"Who are you?" "I'm Rolan. Ano, I'm a pawn that was assigned to stand guard here, and you're Toshiro Hitsugaya, the tensai, right?"

"Spark!" Hitsugaya quickly fired the bolt towards Rolan.

"Ahh!" He screamed as he ran away to dodge it. "Hitsugaya-san, what are you doing?"

"You're not from here; you're one of the intruders."

"Ah… What are you talking about?" His voice trailed off and he ran off screaming. "AHHH!"

"Momo, we're going after him." He picked her up bridal style and jump-stepped after him. When they finally cornered him to a dead-end, Hitsugaya got ready to fire another spell.

"Ano, Hitsugaya-san… Shine." The light shined and Rolan took the opportunity to escape unscathed. The only thing he left was a white pure feather.

"Momo, let's go back, it's safe now." She nodded her head and headed back with Hitsugaya, still believing that Rolan wasn't a bad person. Before she left; however, she grabbed the white feather.

They reported back to Yamamoto to tell him of the news. "None of the knights were captured it seems, and we have one pawn confirmed to have escaped. Furthermore, it seems we found another girl that they were after. She'll be under your care along with Hinamori. She's with Unohana-san right now."

"Yes sir."

"Momo, let's go." Hitsugaya commanded and Momo followed with a smile. When they finally saw the injured girl resting in the infirmary, she was already awake.

"Hi, are you the one that's going to take care of me?"

"Yea, I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, and your name is?"

"Karin Kurosaki." She was left alone on in her own room near Hitsugaya's own quarter. "Hitsugaya-kun, are you sure it's safe to leave her there alone? What if they try to capture her again?"

"Matsumoto and Izuru are going to be sleeping in her room with her. If anything happens, they'll contact me."

"So you'll be sleeping in my room again."

"Ok, Hitsugaya-kun, she said with a blush."

Back at Aizen's base, Ulquiorra and Rolan have just returned. "So, was the mission successful?" Aizen asked menacingly. "Of course, Aizen-sama. They don't suspect a thing." His stoic reply brought a smirk upon Aizen's face.

"Were any of you seen?"

"As you ordered, I was found and Ulquiorra-san remained concealed."

"Excellent. Well, you two will be needed again very soon."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." They both responded.

'_Be careful, Hinamori-san, Hitsugaya-san. I can't wait to see you guys again._' Rolan thought cheerfully as he walked back to his quarters.

**Author's note: **I hope you guys liked the chapter, feel free to ask any questions if it's getting confusing. Also, don't worry, all those wondering when the hitushina fluff will come in. I will be adding that on later. Oh yea, as of now, I'm going to try to make Rolan's appearances minimal because usually people don't really like OCs, but if you guys say it's not a problem that he appears a lot, then I'll add him in more scenes. So please put that into your reviews. Anyways, please review and I'll update when I reach 84 reviews.


	7. A Sign of Love?

Author's note: Hi everyone

**Author's note: **Hi everyone. Thanks, to everyone that reviewed last chapter! I have gotten permission from some of you, the readers, for Rolan to appear more; so I will. Also, if at any time, you're confused, feel free to ask me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Magical Love (This Story)

Chapter 7: A Sign of Love?

"Excellent. Well, you two will be needed again very soon."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." They both responded.

'_Be careful, Hinamori-san, Hitsugaya-san. I can't wait to see you guys again._' Rolan thought cheerfully as he walked back to his quarters.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori had just woken up. It was a bright new day, and they headed out to breakfast. Matsumoto, Kira, and even Karin tagged along. Afterwards, they left to go train. Momo practiced by herself; she was getting much better than before. Hitsugaya could only watch in amazement.

He then focused more on his own training wielding Hyorinmaru. "Wow, Hitsugaya. You're so cool with Hyorinmaru!" she cheered flirtatiously. Momo couldn't help but feel a sense of jealousy, and Hitsugaya only became frustrated by her outbursts. Why couldn't she be a little quieter like Momo? Despite all the annoyance he had, he still had orders and he had to follow them.

Soon, the seconds turned to minutes. The minutes turned to hours, which turned to days. It has been a week now, and even Yamamoto was tense. They were worried for another attack like the last one. "Stop worrying so much, Ukitake. No wonder your hair is white. You're constantly worrying for nothing."

He coughed a bit and then looked at back at his textbook. "You're always so lax. What if they decided to attack again, and don't you find it weird that they pulled back without doing anything serious last time? It was as if they had a different motive for coming."

Back at Aizen's territory, they were discussing their plan. "This time, you will be leading, Rolan-"

Another member angrily interjected. "Why the hell is he leading? His power level's hardly high enough to be a rook! If anyone should lead, it should be me!"

"Oh, you don't trust my judgment? Very well, if you can defeat Rolan in a match, I'll allow you to lead. If you can't, you simply die. Sound fair?" Aizen's voice was silent, yet laced with venom. "Ha, I can't wait to rip him to pieces."

"A-Ano, Aizen-sama, I'd really rather just let him lead instead of fighting."

"Now, now, Rolan. It'd be rude to deny him a battle wouldn't it?"

"I-I guess." He sighed as he stood, ready to battle. Ulquiorra stood there watching; no one except Aizen has ever seen Rolan's power yet. He was curious as to why Aizen had so much faith in him considering his magic power. The battle was a quick one with Rolan coming out as victor. The audience could only gawk in utter bewilderment.

He lay there severely injured and glaring at Rolan, but before he could even talk, Aizen struck him down with one spell. "Anyone else have any objections?" He paused for a response, and when he heard only silence, he continued. "Good, then we'll proceed with the plan." They further discussed and the medium-sized group left.

"General Yamamoto, there's been sightings of the enemy coming." A guard relayed the news, to the rest of the knights and bishops; they were then called out to a meeting. "It'll be too dangerous for the two girls to be taken care of by only one knight. Therefore, I see it necessary for Momo Hinamori to be under Hitsugaya and for Karin Kurosaki to be under Soifon."

"Yes sir." They all left out to search for the intruders. "Momo, remember to stay close to us."

"Ok, Shiro-chan."

"Stop calling me that, Momo." He looked around while talking to her. "But why? Don't you think Shiro-chan's a nice nickname?" Someone else's voice said instead of Momo's. 

"Whose there?"

"It's only me, Hitsugaya-san, or should I say Shiro-chan?" Hitsugaya saw Rolan and glared at him. "Rolan-san?" Momo said confused.

"Hi Hinamori-san." He waved with a smile on his face. "I won't let you escape this time. Spark!" The attacks missed over an over again with Rolan dodging by mere centimeters. "HITSUGAYA-SAN STOP!" He was panting while pointing at someone. "I'm not going to fight you. He's supposed to." He said while still panting and pointing to Gin.

"GIN!" Matsumoto's reaction was shown by her furious yet heartbroken expression. "Hi Ran-chan."

"So you're Ichimaru?"

"The one an' only." His grin was beginning to bug Hitsugaya. "Hitsugaya, be careful. He's stronger than he looks." Kira warned, meanwhile, Rolan made his way towards Momo.

"Izuru, don't let him get near Momo!" His order was assertive and his attention was focused on Gin. "Stay back!" Kira got ready to fire a spell, but Rolan went and kneeled down next to them. "Don't worry, I'm not here to fight, and I'm sure you two could kill me anytime you wanted. So why don't we just watch the match for now?"

"Spark!" Kira began the battle with Rolan, but he always dodged his moves by accident.

Another knight, Kyoraku, wandered around looking for people to drive out. He had already defeated many little pawns and rooks, but none of the higher classes had fought with him yet, until now…

"Shunsui Kyoraku. One of the triple guards. My job is to eliminate you." the stoic Ulquiorra stated. "Oh really? Well, I better defend myself then."

"Hitsugaya, no…" Matsumoto silently whispered. She could only watch as the one she loved and one of her closest friends fought. "Well, this is boring. They're just staring at each other." Rolan pointed out.

Ukitake jump stepped towards where he sensed Hitsugaya's magical energy. When he finally made it, all he saw was Hitsugaya and Gin standing there; Matsumoto, Kira, Momo, and someone he didn't know sitting and watching.

Rolan turned around when he sensed his presense and his gaze sharpened to that of a hawk's. "You finally made it. I've been wating."

"You're?"

"Rolan." He gave a slight smile as he gave out his name. "Blast whip." He said as a whip materialized into his hand. It was of a brownish color, similar to that of sand. He lashed out with his whip, but Ukitake easily dodged out of the way; an explosion occurred when it made contact with the ground.

"As expected from you." He lashed again, which each succeeding blow getting quicker and quicker. "Aqua Prism." A triangular prism formed around Rolan, encompassing him completely. Water then formed inside the container; with a simple gesture, the water container got smaller, and the pressure within only got stronger.

It was moments later, that Rolan disappeared from the prism. 'A dopple ganger!' his thoughts were inturrupted by none other than Rolan. "Blast Whip Technique #1." As he said this, his whip wrapped around Ukitake, constricting him. "Grand Blast." He pulled the whip, and it uncoiled itself; however, this was all before it left another explosion, much bigger than the others.

"More of the whip is in contact with you, and by focusing some more energy, it produces a bigger blast." He stated as Ukitake fell to the ground bleeding heavily. "Don't worry, it shouldn't have killed you, I lessened the energy around your vital points." He said with smile.

"UKITAKE!" Toshiro was about to go to aid him, but Gin stopped him. "You're supposed ta be fighting me, Hitsugaya."

"So, that Rolan really was hiding his powers last time."

"Of course." Gin replied with his obnoxious smile.

"Matsumoto, go-"

"It's ok, Hitsugaya. I can still fight; I just got caught off guard." He redirected his attention back at Rolan. "Not bad. I guess I have to be serious if I don't want to die. Every wave be my shield, every thunder become my blade! Sogyo No Kotowari!"

The two bracelets formed around his wrist, and he quickly gathered two grenades and threw them. However, before it could even get close to Rolan, he hit them with his whip. The grenade burst, and only a little of the water could reach him.

"Multi-spark!" Several spark spells flew towards Rolan, but he jump stepped out of the way just in time. He then lashed out again with his whip. 'He's remaining out of my reach by maintaining distance with his whip. If I could just get up close then I could land a hit.'

"Water Dragon!" particles of water gathered into the form of a dragon with sapphire-colored eyes. It flew straight towards Rolan, to which he countered by dodging. Though this was all for naught because by the time he recovered from his landing, he was already trapped in an aqua prism.

"You're really good." He said after coming out. He was completely soaked, and the pain that encompassed his body was excruciating. Momo sat there, next to Matsumoto and Kira, watching amazedly as the two fought.

"You're not bad either."

He attacked with his whip again, missing over and over, but Ukitake wasn't making much progress either due to the distance between them. "Water Dragon."

'This again.' The water dragon flew towards him, and hit him, or rather, a dopple ganger. "Blast wh-"

Two grenades hit his whip head on, and a big piece of it broke off, leaving only the handle. He was shocked that his whip was broken, and looked at Ukitake. "You broke it." he stated the obvious. "Multi-Spark."

In an instant he disappeared, and in another, he reappeared directly in front of his Ukitake. They both disappeared once more, and continued their battle with increased the speed.

Ulquiorra suddenly appeared with some minor injuries along with Kyoraku in a similar state. "This is so tiresome."

"Yea, it's been such a long time since I've been challenged like this." Ukitake responded back.

"Ah, Ulquiorra-san, you're here. Well, then lets proceed with the operation."

"Very well then. Detonate, Land Mines." His stoic sounding voice seemed to activate some sort of spell. Random explosions occurred from the ground. Gin took the opportunity to escape his battle with Hitsugaya and deal with Matsumoto and Kira.

He easily knocked out Kira, and then gave Matsumoto a hug before knocking her out as well. His attention was then directed towards Momo. "Come with me or I'll have ta kill ya."

"MOMO!" Hitsugaya yelled frantically. Momo sat there on the ground, watching Gin move closer to her. She got up to run only to provoke the silver-haired boy to attack. "Shoot to kill. Shinso." A dark blade shot out of a small magic circle that appeared in mid-air. It was aimed directly at Momo, ready to pierce her.

Before the blade could even reach Momo, someone got in the way. It was Hitsugaya, of course. He grabbed hold of the blade to stop it from going further than it already was, though he was too late to stop it from piercing himself.

"HITSUGAYA-KUN!" She watched as Gin withdrew the blade leaving Hitsugaya with a severe injury. "Getting in the way again? Well, with that injury, I don't think you'll be much of a threat. Blast Shot." He shot the spell, but Rolan appeared to block it. "Ichimaru-san, we weren't given order's to kill so let's not." He said, all the while, Hitsugaya watching.

"Well, then lets just get little Momo over there and go."

"Hinamori-san, could you please come with us?"

"Momo,…d…don't go." Hitsugaya said while panting. "Spark!" the spell fired directly towards the two intruders right after the smoke from the explosions cleared up. "Watch out, Ichimaru-san. It looks like everyone's here. We're going to pull back."

"Pullin back without the girl?"

"In this kind of a situation, we don't really have an option." The three of them disappeared quickly, before they could do anything else.

"Ukitake-kun, hurry! Hitsugaya-kun's hurt." Momo yelled in tears. "Unohana, please take care of Hitsugaya along with the others. She brought Isane with her to help bring the injured to the healing ward.

"Hinamori, if you're that worried about Hitsugaya, you may go with them." He said after seeing how worried she looked. "T-Thank you." she ran off towards where Unohana and her crew were heading. When she finally reached Hitsugaya, he was still conscious, but barely. "H-Hitsugaya-kun. I-I'm so s-sorry! This is all my fault-"

"Stop your crying… This…this isn't your fault. I… I… chose to… protect you." He closed his eyes when he couldn't resist the blackness that threatened to swallow him up anymore. "Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Don't worry." Came Unohana's motherly voice. "He'll be fine. He's just unconscious." She nodded her head signaling that she understood.

Hitsugaya and many others were all hospitalized for their injuries. Momo spent all her time at the hospital doing all she could to help Hitsugaya feel better; she did things such as bringing towels and new blankets.

Karin was under the care of Matsumoto and Kira.

The three intruders returned back to Aizen with their hands empty. "Sorry, Aizen-sama. We weren't able to retrieve her."

"That's not much of a problem, we'll just try harder next time."

**Author's note: **I hope you guys liked it and please review! Once again, if there's any confusion, I'll be glad to clear it up, and the hitsuhina will officially start in the next chapter! (Some of you are probably like 'FINALLY!' lol.) I'll update when I reach 105 reviews.


	8. An Intruder

Author's note: Hi everyone

**Author's note: **Hi everyone! I forgot to tell you. There's some kind of a glitch with the thing doc thing, and it copies the first part of my author's note on top, so just pretend it's not there. Well, anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter; as promised, there will be some HitsuHina! Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Magical Love (This story)

Chapter 8: An Intruder

Karin was under the care of Matsumoto and Kira.

The three intruders returned back to Aizen with their hands empty.

"Sorry, Aizen-sama. We weren't able to retrieve her."

"That's not much of a problem, we'll just try harder next time."

Momo watched Toshiro recover from his injury everyday. She would do a quick training session with Matsumoto and Kira, and the rush to the healing ward. She always sat there with her smile and watched Hitsugaya. He continued sleeping and eating, slowly developing some sort of a relationship with Momo. Many would call it friendship, but it could've easily been mistaken for young puppy love.

"Shiro-chan, are you feeling better?"

"Yea, quit worrying. You should be training or relaxing."

"No, it's ok. I caused thi-" Hitsugaya covered her mouth before she could finish. "Stop saying that. It wasn't your fault; I decided to jump in the way, not you." He said as he noticed a blush on her sleepy expression. "You look really tired."

"That's to be expected, Hitsugaya." Unohana interrupted their little conversation. "She's here throughout the night, maybe only getting 3-6 hours of sleep, then goes to train. Anyone would be sleepy under those conditions."

"Momo, is that true?"

"Well…, not exactly, bu-"

"No 'buts'. Go get some rest." He commanded, but Momo remained like a rock. "No, Shiro-chan. Not until you get better." They both looked at each other intently, not to mention, stubbornly. Finally, Hitsugaya sighed and looked away. "Fine, then at least get on that bed." He said as he pointed to the other bed. She obeyed and got onto it and slowly started falling to sleep.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but smile as he watched the adorable girl sleeping soundly on the bed.

A knock on the door brought him back out of his thoughts. "Hitsugaya." Matsumoto whispered as she walked in with Kira. "What do you two want?" he said harshly, with boredom within his voice. Matsumoto pretended to be offended before smiling. "Well, is that any way to treat your visitors; especially when they have sake to give you."

"Yea yea yea… Whatever."

"By the way, Hitsugaya," Kira cut in. "The Moonlight Festival is coming up. You should be let out by that time. So what do you want us to do about the girls?"

It was that time of the year again… the Moonlight Festival.

Hitsugaya absolutely dreaded this festival, and the reason for that was because of the millions of girls that would try and get to him. You see, the Moonlight Festival is a festival meant to let everyone relax and enjoy themselves. There were many stands, and places to eat at, but the biggest attraction was the legend itself.

The legend states that on this day, when the Moon shines the brightest, the light from the Moon can synchronize any couple. Basically, a girl and boy give each other some sort of a bracelet, either bought or made by themselves. Then, they bring it to the festival and put it into a pond together, and then take it out. Lastly, they simply wear it, and legend has it that they'll be together forever.

Of course, with that said, you can now see why the millions of girls are after Hitsugaya. "Tell them to just go away. I might not even go this year."

"Hitsugaya, you have to go. Momo-chan's never been to one." Matsumoto opposed, and Hitsugaya took a look at the sleeping figure on the bed next to his. He thought about it then looked back at them. "Then you two will take her."

"No way. You're coming whether you like it or not." Matsumoto commanded, before earning herself a glare. "And besides, it looks like Momo-chan has a crush on you. She's been visiting you everyday."

Toshiro was perfect in remaining calm, and putting up the perfect front. Some part of him was overjoyed, while the other part was skeptical about what Matsumoto had just said. "And I'm just supposed to believe you?"

"So you care?" There it was, victory for Matsumoto. Hitsugaya fell for her trap, hook line and sinker.

"Well, you know, and I know, that she visited you everyday. So it's safe to assume she has some feelings for you."

"Whatever, I'll take her. You two just leave now. She's sleeping."

"Oh, sure." they said as they left. "And take care of Momo-chan." Matsumoto added on her way out.

"Shut up." He lay back down and rested.

"So is what you said true? Momo likes Hitsugaya." Kira asked.

"Of course. She gets that look on her face every time she's around Hitsugaya. It reminds me of myself when I'm…" Her voice trailed off as she remembered Gin.

"Well, we should start on the paperwork when we get back." Izuru said. '_I don't get it! Why does every girl fall for that guy! I'm just as good as him!_'

They finished all their paperwork, and by 'they' I mean Kira. Matsumoto watched as she drank some sake.

Three days has passed, and Hitsugaya was finally let out of the healing ward. "Come on, Momo. We're leaving." He said as he got his signed out with Unohana. Momo obediently followed behind him.

"Momo, you ever been to a fai-"

Karin rushed to Hitsugaya and shoving out of the way. "I'm so glad you're ok, Hitsugaya." She said as she pulled something out of her pocket.

"Hey, watch where you run!" he said as he went to check on Momo. "Momo, are you ok?"

"Y-Yea, Hitsugaya-kun, I'm fine."

"Yea yea. Sorry Hinamori. Now, Toshiro, I got you a bracelet."

'_And the torture begins._' He thought as he took it. "Thanks, but I prefer you to refer to me as Hitsugaya. Now, we have to get going. Come on, Momo."

Karin stood there motionlessly before angrily stomping off. "Why'd she give you a bracelet, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"I'll tell you about it when we get back."

When they finally reached Hitsugaya's quarters, he explained to Momo about the festival. "Oh." Was all she said. She wondered, did accepting Karin's bracelet mean he was going to do the ceremony with her. "So when's the festival?"

"It's tomorrow night. So… I was just wondering. Do you think Karin would want to go with me?"

Her heart sank, as she felt that pain of jealousy again. "O-Oh, I'm sure she would." Hitsugaya smirked as he saw her expression. He then put her chin in between two of his fingers to lift up her head so that they were looking at each other. "I'm just kidding. I wouldn't want to go with Karin. I would much rather go with you, so… I was just wondering… would you like to go with me?"

"Of course." Her voice gave away her excitement that she was trying to hide.

"Ok then." He said as he flashed her a rare smile. "Well, let's go get you something to wear."

"Oh, I already have something to wear." Momo said.

"For the different festivals, you wear something more festive, and we didn't get you anything festive last time. So come on."

"Ok then." She said as she followed Hitsugaya. They went to a clothing store, and the clerk showed Momo to the different festival clothing. The different festivals, ranging from the Autumn Winds Festival to the Winter's Star Festival. There were many different patterns, and Momo picked out one that she liked. It was dark blue and on the back was a moon with two bracelets.

Hitsugaya, of course, paid for it, and then they went back to his quarters. Hitsugaya finished up some more paperwork as Momo read a book on spells. The boy would look up and smirked when he saw her so fascinated with the book.

After finally finishing up, he went over to the already-sleeping Momo. He gently shook her to wake up. As he did, he started brushing his fingers against her soft tempting cheek. However, then Matsumoto and Kira barged in along with Karin. "COME ON HITSUGAYA, WE'RE GOING TO GET SOME FOOD!" Momo's eyes fluttered open at the sound and immediately saw Hitsugaya's hand on her cheek.

"H-Hitsugaya-k-kun, what are you doing?"

"N-Nothing. I was just trying to wake you up." He looked away blushing due to the embarrassing circumstances. Momo nodded and then got up and walked into the restroom. "Smooth, Hitsugaya. Smooth." Matsumoto said sarcastically.

"Shut up." He said as he sat back down. "Did you already ask Momo if she wanted to go to the festival with you?" Kira asked out of the blue. "What's it to you?" The white-haired knight responded monotonously. "I was just wondering."

"Whatever. I did ask her, and she said yes. Is that a problem?"

"N-No" He said as he gritted his teeth. Matsumoto looked around and quickly realized the tension between them. "Well, I'll just go and get Momo-chan now." She ran and knocked on the bathroom door. "HURRY UP, MOMO-CHAN!" she yelled, causing Momo to blush from embarrassment. "Matsumoto-san, I'm using the bathroom."

"What's that? YOU SAY YOU'RE USING THE BATHROOM?" Momo quickly rushed out after finishing. "Matsumoto-san." She pouted before she saw the smirk on Hitsugaya's face. "What's so funny, Shiro-chan? Huh?" she said with some annoyance. "You." he answered straightforwardly, and Momo only pouted even more. "SHI-RO-CHAN!" Momo yelled, emphasizing the syllables. She chased him around the room, and Matsumoto watched amusingly as they 'flirted'. "Hey you two! Stop flirting already, and let's go." The sharp voice came from Kira, completely ruining everything.

"First of all, we're not flirting, and second of all, where do you get off commanding me to do something?"

Seeing the two about to fight, Matsumoto intervened. "Well, let's just go then." She grabbed Kira and ran off, Hitsugaya and Momo soon followed after. Momo continued to wonder why Kira and Hitsugaya were mad.

They ate with silence at the restaurant. The two girls felt as if the atmosphere itself was enough to crush them. Every time Matsumoto tried starting a conversation, she was greeted with a glare from the two guys, and Momo felt too uncomfortable to even dare try to speak. She suddenly remembered something and whispered into Matsumoto's ear.

"What is it, Momo?" Toshiro asked. "N-Nothing, I just need to go with Matsumoto somewhere after dinner."

"I'll go with you."

"No, I just want Matsumoto to go with me."

"What if you two get attacked?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be there to guard her." Matsumoto answered with a wink to Momo. She quickly nodded her head in agreement, and Hitsugaya finally gave in. "Fine, but I want you back no later than nine, and no bars. Got that?"

"Yea yea." They quickly finished the rest of dinner and parted with each other. "So what was so important that you needed to come out with me alone?" Matsumoto asked after Hitsugaya and Kira were out of sight.

"Well, Hitsugaya-kun told me about the bracelet ceremony at tomorrow's festival and-"

"OH MY GOSH! YOU WANT TO GET HITSUGAYA A BRACELET!" she practically screamed before Momo covered her mouth. "Yes, yes, Matsumoto-san, but I don't know where to get one."

"Oh. Then how about instead of getting one, you make one for him. I'm sure he'll love it."

"But it'll turn out horrible if I make one, and besides…Karin-san already gave him one, and he accepted it."

"Well, did he wear it?" she shook her head. "Then that means he hasn't officially accepted yet. So come on, we have to hurry. You only have until tomorrow night." They went all over until Momo finally found some beads that she liked and a good colored string. When they got back, Hitsugaya was still up, reading a book.

"I'm back, Shiro-chan." She said, and then turned back to Matsumoto. "Thanks, Matsumoto-san."

"No problem, and good luck." She said before leaving.

Momo then turned back to Hitsugaya and he looked at her suspiciously. "Where did you go?"

"I just wanted to take a walk."

"Then why didn't you let me go with you?" she remained speechless, indicating that she had no excuse. "Listen, Momo…I… Never mind."

"Shiro-chan, are you mad?" she asked worriedly. "No, I just want you to tell me why you didn't want me to go, but if you don't want to, I'm not going to make you. Now, just get to bed. Tomorrow's going to be a very tiring day." He said before laying back down on the ground.

She followed suit and quickly fell asleep. They were both awakened when a sudden knocking on the door was heard. "Hitsugaya, come quick!" Matsumoto's frantic voice rang out. He quickly got out and tried to get the remaining sleepiness out of his system. "What is it?"

"Well, I heard a bang, and when I came out to see, all these people were on the ground, unconscious." She pointed to the many people lying on the ground, eyes closed. "I reported it, and the General wants you to come to an emergency meeting. He nodded his head, and looked back at Momo. "I'll be back soon. For right now, Matsumoto will look after you."

The silent girl nodded, and Matsumoto went to down. Toshiro quickly left to the meeting place. "Matsumoto-san, what's going on?" She asked worriedly. "There's an intruder here, but don't worry. Well, find him or her soon." She said, trying to comfort Momo, but soon after, they heard a noise and blacked out.

"Momo…" A figure said as he gently shook her to wake her up, and he succeeded. "…Matsumoto-san?"

"No. This is Kira." She was about to reply, but was quickly silenced with a passionate kiss. "K-Kira-kun, what are you doing!?" she quickly pushed him away and then ran away, but Kira's speed made it child's play to catch her. "Momo," he said as he cornered her down. "I'm in love with you!" he yelled as he gave her another forceful kiss.

'_This isn't Kira-kun!_" she thought. Momo moved her hands to the side before biting Kira's lips. He yelled in pain and Momo quickly yelled out her spell. "THAT WHICH CONQUERS ALL DARKNESS! SHINE!" Her spell was cast, and she hoped someone would see it.

"That light…" Nanao quickly rushed over to the source of the light. No one else saw the light, and this was because everyone was either asleep or at the meeting. The knights were just being warned of the intruder, and were deciding how to take action. As Yamamoto talked, a thought suddenly occurred to her. '_Hinamori! If there really is an intruder, then Matsumoto won't be enough to protect her._'

"General Yamamoto, if there really is an intruder then we need to first secure Karin and Momo."

"I agree." Unohana's calm voice said.

"Then, I would like Hitsugaya, and Unohana to go and stay with those two girls, and the rest to search for the intruder. Also, I would like you all to keep in mind, that there could be more than one. That is all."

They quickly went to follow their orders. Hitsugaya got to his room as soon as he could only to find Matsumoto unconscious on the ground. "Matsumoto, wake up!"

"H-Hitsugaya?"

"Where's Momo?" his voice was low enough to terrify even Matsumoto. "I-I'm sorry, Hitsugaya, but someone snuck up on me and knocked me out."

"And you have no idea who?"

She shook her head and said her apologies. "You are to go out and search for her. If you find her, you are to immediately alert me. Also, make sure not to do anything unnecessary." He was gone as soon as he was done giving his orders. '_Momo, where are you?_' He continued to worry about Momo as he looked all over, finding no one.

Meanwhile, Nanao was already in battle with Kira. "Izuru, what are you doing?!" she said as she dodged another slash from Wabisuke. "It's simple. I'm going to make Momo mine!" Kira's expression made chills go up Nanao's spine, but she couldn't let him do anything to Momo.

She was about to attack too, but her attention was diverted to a small figure on the roof of the building behind Kira. "So that's what it is." She stood perfectly still and awaited for Kira to do something, and he did exactly as she had predicted: a straightforward slash.

The dopple ganger disappeared, and Nanao reappeared behind him. "Sever the bonds." She said as she made a swift cutting motion with her arm. Kira immediately fell limp onto the ground.

"So you figured it out? And so soon, too? I'm impressed" the figure stood up with a smirk. "I'm assuming you're a knight?" He asked Nanao. She didn't even bother to answer as she glared at him.

"Your look wounds me. I was just trying go easy on you, but I guess I got a little carried away." Sarcasm was an obvious element in his voice. He snapped his fingers, and Hinamori appeared beside Kira, unconscious. "Let her go!" Hitsugaya's voice roared in the distance.

"They're finally here." A large cylindrical barrier was conjured up around him, Nanao, and the other two cataleptic people. When Hitsugaya got there, he started to work on breaking down the barrier; but it was of no avail. It stood there, sturdy.

"Let's finish this, shall we?" the mysterious man said with a sinister smile.

**Author's note: **So, will Nanao be the first casualty so far, or will she be able to win? Keep reading to find out. Please review everyone!


	9. Unresolved Issues

**Author's note: **Here's another update from me, and again, I'm really sorry for this tardiness. Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 9: Unresolved Issues

"Let's finish this, shall we?" the mysterious man said with a sinister smile. He continuously fired different spells at Nanao, who managed to keep up with him. Momo stirred a bit before finally opening her eyes.

"…Where am I?" she mumbled as she looked around the battlefield. "Kira-kun?" she was about to get closer to the unconscious boy when she remembered what he had tried to do. Momo quickly searched around for Hitsugaya.

"The young girl has awakened. Looks like I'll have to finish this up quickly." Nanao gave him a deadly glare and quickly regained her composure. The battle went downhill for Nanao from that point on. She could barely land any hits and she received quite a lot of injuries herself.

"I didn't want to resort to this, but…" she pointed a single finger at the man. Without another moment passing, Nanao murmured the word "Snipe". A single black line of energy shot from her fingertip to the man's head and he collapsed to the ground.

The barrier dissipated and Hitsugaya arrived at Momo's side. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Hitsugaya-kun, but… Kira… he-"

"What did he do to you?" His voice was seething with anger. "Hitsugaya before you do hasty, please take into consideration that he was being controlled." Nanao interrupted. "Whatever. Just take him to Unohana."

"Yes sir." She responded politely.

"Also, about that spell you used, you'll have to deal with Kyoraku about it."

"Yes sir."

Hitsugaya then carried Momo off back to their quarters. After all that happened, he couldn't really expect her to go back to sleep. "Come on, Momo, just get some sleep."

"I'm trying, but I can't Shiro-chan. What if-"

"No 'What if's. I'll be right here."

"I…I… fine." She sighed in defeat before lying back down and closing her eyes. As much as Hitsugaya himself wanted sleep, he couldn't bring himself to do it. His whole mind was worried about the recent occurrences.

Questions such as 'Will they attack again?' and 'How many more would they send?' haunted his mind. Momo could've very well been taken tonight, and all because he was sidetracked.

At the infirmary, Matsumoto was busy watching over Kira. "He'll be fine. Luckily, Ise-san took it easy on him during their fight. He should be able to participate in tomorrows festival, but…"

"But what?" Matsumoto interjected worriedly for her friend.

"I strongly recommend confronting him about whatever it is that caused him to be controlled so easily. If that problem is not quickly resolved, I'm afraid he'll be controlled just as easily as he was this time."

"Understood. Thank you, Unohana." She looked back at Kira, already knowing the issue that needs to be resolved.

As the sun rose, Hitsugaya grabbed what little sleep he could get before finally getting up. He had some unfortunate news to deliver to Momo, and he wasn't quite looking forward to it. "Momo." He gently shook her.

"Shiro?"

"I'm really sorry, but I won't be able to go with you to the festival today. It seems I've been called to a meeting." The girl's expression changed from sleepy to gloomy. "Oh ok."

She suddenly got an idea on how to brighten up her day. "Would it be ok if I went to the meeting with you?"

"No, and besides, it's really boring. Trust me, you wouldn't want to go."

"Oh come on, Shiro-chan! Please, for your little Momo-chan?" she spoke and acted as adorably as she could, hoping it would could change Toshiro's mind.

"I-I said no, and cut out that accent." He said looking away, obviously flushed. When he heard her crying he had no choice but to look back. "Oh come on, Momo. Don't cry. Please don't cry. I told you already, meetings are boring." Taking in consideration that she still didn't stop, he caved. "Fine, fine, fine! You can go, just hurry up or I'll leave you behind."

"Thanks Shiro-chan!" she jumped off the bed with a smile.

"Hey! You were just faking!"

"Oh well, you already said I could go. Just wait here."

"Fine." He made sure to wait a few moments after Momo was in the bathroom before leaving. When Momo came back out, Hitsugaya was nowhere in sight.

"He didn't." she mumbled to herself. "He wouldn't… He ditched me! Hitsugaya-kun ditched me!"

"Hey Momo-chan, what's with all the screaming in the morning?"

"Oh, Matsumoto-san, it's you. Shiro-chan ditched me and went off to the meeting."

"Umm, why would you want to go to a meeting? It's really boring you know?"

"It's better than staying in here doing nothing."

"Oh ok then, if you really want to go that badly, I'll take you there. I'm actually on my way there myself."

"Thanks, thanks, thanks, Matsumoto-san!" Matsumoto proceeded to guide Momo to the meeting, which was to begin in approximately 10 minutes.

They arrived to the meeting and were greeted with a not-so-happy Hitsugaya. "What's wrong with you?! I left her there because I didn't want Momo coming here!"

"Well, what else could I have done? And besides, no one would be there to watch over her."

"Fine, Momo, don't blame me when you get bored."

Their conversion came to an end at the sound of Yamamoto clearing his throat. "I'm sure all of you know why I have called for this meeting. The recent attacks have become quite numerous, and just last night, they almost achieved their goal. If not for Nanao Ise, they would have captured Hinamori. Which is why I no longer deem it safe for Hinamori to wandering around with untrained. Ah, I see you are attending today's meeting, Hinamori."

The young girl gave the general a nod. "I'm glad you're here to hear this in person. I will hereby assign you to Hitsugaya for him to personally train you. You will also be tested in two weeks time. Now then, I will also be assigning Karin to Komamura for training. She will also be tested along with Hinamori. Now then, onto our next issue…"

It felt like the old man droned on for hours and hours; Momo drifted out of the rest of the meeting. "That is all. Meeting adjourned."

She felt relieved that she was finally going to be able to leave. However, that feeling was instantly gone when Yamamoto called her to him.

"Come with me, Hinamori."

"Yes sir." He took her to a different room. This one was empty, not even a rug or table; it was simply empty.

"What did you need, sir?"

"I will now endow you with the ability to summon, Hinamori."

"To summon?"

**Author's note: **YES! Finally done! This chapter had to have taken FOREVER! I had no idea whatsoever on what to write. Anyway, I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter and review. I will update when I reach 137 reviews.


	10. The Test

**Author's note: **Hi everyone! I hope you guys liked the last chapter, anyway, here's the next one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 10: The Test

"I will now endow you with the ability to summon, Hinamori."

"To summon?"

She learned how to summon her newfound companion Tobiume. Her summon was in the form of three separate pink balls of energy. She could control them telekinetically use them in different formations for different techniques. Of course, considering how she just learned how to summon, she couldn't control them very well.

When Toshiro was informed of her new ability to Summon, he was greatly relieved; now knowing Momo wouldn't be completely defenseless.

The next two weeks went by hard and fast, and the only thing that was made clear was that Momo had absolutely no talent for magic. Whatever fluke helped her master the Shine spell obviously wasn't going to aid her now.

"I'm really sorry. I'm concentrating as hard as I can." She mumbled the apology for which seemed to be the thousandth time.

"Momo, your test is tomorrow. How do you expect to pass if you can't do any spells except for Shine?"

"I…" Unable to answer the question, she looked down feeling only shame. Karin has probably already mastered loads of spells. The plan was to impress Hitsugaya, but all that was happening now was that she was looking like an idiot.

"Sure you can summon, but that won't be enough for you to pass tomorrow! You need to-" He saw her dismayed face and immediately stopped. "I-I'm sorry Momo. Why don't we call it a day."

"But I have to keep practicing for tomorrow."

"You've been practicing all day. If you keep it up, you'll fatigue and be unable to even take the test."

"I guess." So, with her head down, she followed after Hitsugaya back to their room. "I'm really sorry about wasting all your time like that, Hitsugaya."

"No, you tried your hardest, and I only yelled at you. I should be the one apologizing." Momo couldn't help but form a soft smile with her lips to his response.

Already wide-awake, Momo was ready burst from all the nervousness. "It'll still be ok if you don't pass." His reassuring words didn't seem to have any effect on Momo.

"Come on, let's go."

They made their way to the designated area and were greeted by a boisterous swarm of people.

Hinamori hurried to the stage after Hitsugaya, despite the teasing he would receive from Matsumoto, gave her a good-luck hug. They both blushed, and Hinamori was still blushing while Yamamoto greeted her.

"Hinamori and Karin. These will be the rules to your test. You two will race to find the five jewels I have hidden. They will all be on your map, however, throughout, your race, there will be pawns and rooks there to fight you. You have until the end of the day to complete this test. Now, you may begin."

"Yes sir." They both responded and headed off.

"So how many spells have you learned from Hitsugaya?" She asked with a placid curiosity. Embarrassed somewhat, Momo gave a slight smile and responded. "Well, I couldn't do any of spells he tried to teach me."

"Hmph. I'm not surprised. I always knew you were a slow learner." Momo was stunned by her foul response into nothing but mere silence. "When I get those jewels before you, Hitsugaya will see you as the failure you are! Now then, if you'll excuse me?" she jump-stepped ahead of Momo, leaving her in the dust.

**Author's note: **Well, did you guys like it? We finally see evil Karin lol. So, who do you think is going win the race? Anyway, I'll update when I reach 152 reviews.


	11. Race's End

**Author's note: **Ok, so from the reviews, I basically got the message that most of you want Momo to win the race and Karin to just drop dead lol. You'll just have to read on to find out what happens and thank you to all those that reviewed. Well, here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 11: Race's End

Beads of sweat traveling down both their faces, and scratches and injuries all over their bodies. This test was beginning to prove to be quite challenging for both the girls. Surprising to both Momo and Karin, they were both tied by count of jewels. However, Momo was slightly behind in the trail for the next jewel.

Karin sneakily hid in the bush watching the five guards watching over the next jewel. She contemplated on what course to take to retrieve it, and it was then that she noticed Momo.

With Tobiume already summoned, Momo prepared to challenge the guards. "That idiot. There's no way she'll win in that condition." As she secretly scorned Momo, she got an idea.

Momo, with her current and inadequate control over Tobiume, could only control one of the energy balls at a time. With this and the fact she was already pretty worn out, it was no surprise she found herself at the losing end of the battle. Just when the guards were about to finish the battle, Karin jumped in between her and the guards.

"Black ash!" A stream of ash to spewed out from Karin's palm, covering the guards. She then cast some more spark spells to knock them out.

"K-Karin? You saved me."

"Yea, well, I guess I just wanted to make it up to you about before. Competition just brings out my bad side, so… sorry." Momo looked at her and then accepted her apology. "Oh, it's ok, Karin, and thanks again for helping me. Now, let's go get that jewel."

"Yea." She gave Momo a smile and they both went on the path to the jewel, with no one else to get in the way. Even with their combined powers, they still had a fair share of difficulties, but each time, one of them was in trouble, and the other would pull them out of trouble.

Through their efforts, they both managed to obtain the remaining jewels before the time limit was up.

Most of the other knights were at the finish line waiting for them to finish. "They're finally back." Noted Komamura.

The two tired girls reported to Yamamoto with their jewels. "You two finished the test together I see."

"Yea." They both responded.

"Very well, I shall review your test results and consult with you two tomorrow on your ranks. You are dismissed."

"Bye Karin!" Momo said before giving her a friendly hug. She gleefully yet tiredly ran over to Hitsugaya. "Hitsugaya-kun! I actually got all of them."

"Yea. You did well." Her eyes lit up at Hitsugaya's compliment. Hitsugaya took her out to go and celebrate and of course, to eat. When Momo saw all the food on the table, she hungrily ate it, leaving an amused look on Hitsugaya's face.

"You must be tired after today."

"Yea, and if it wasn't for Karin, I would've failed the test!"

"Karin helped you?"

"Yup." She wiped her mouth clean and flashed a smile towards Hitsugaya. After finishing up all the food, Toshiro paid for the food and the two returned back to their room. "Shiro-chan-"

"It's Hitsugaya."

"Yea, yea SHIRO-CHAN." She emphasized his pet name. "Anyway, if I get a knight rank tomorrow, then I would be the same rank as you."

"Keep dreaming. It's almost impossible to get a knight rank through just one test." His words seemed to dishearten Momo's spirit. "So… you don't think I could do it?"

Hitsugaya suddenly felt really guilty for making her like this. "I-I, well… I" He struggled to find the right words to say to not hurt her feelings again. He patted her head like a child, and spoke. "You did fine. I'm sure. You don't even need to get a high rank. I'll always protect you." When he realized what he had said, his face was immediately covered with tint of red.

"I-I mean I'll help you when you need it."

"Aww, you're so sweet, Hitsugaya-kun." She nudged him and laid her head on his shoulder affectionately. To her surprise and satisfaction, he didn't pull away. "Whatever." Was all he responded with.

"Hey, you two love birds!" Matsumoto came, catching up with them. "We're not love birds!"

"Momo-chan seems to think so, don't you, Momo-chan?" She gave her a wink, which made Momo quickly separate from Hitsugaya and frown at her. "MATSUMOTO-SAN!"

"Oh, come on. You know I'm only kidding. Hitsugaya's all mine!" She hooked her arms around his neck. Hitsugaya stood was shocked and couldn't even muster a thought. Momo's reaction was a gasp. "AHA! I heard that! That proves it! You have feelings for Hitsugaya and you know it!"

"I do not." She looked away, slightly angry with herself for falling for such a trick.

Hitsugaya walked on ahead without those two, and they quickly went after them. "Don't worry Momo-chan. I was just kidding about before. He's all yours." She said with a knowing smile.

"Matsumoto-san, I don't feel that way about him…"

"Sure you don't. Now, come on, we'll go get something to eat. Wait up!" she yelled at Hitsugaya, who looked back, only gave them a bored look. "Hurry up then." When Momo caught up, she stood in the middle of Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

The three of them went to the nearest restaurant. "So, I bet you're tired after today, Momo-chan."

"Just a little. Why?"

"If you're not that tired I'd like to take you somewhere later."

"If it's ok with Hitsugaya-kun, I'd love to go."

"Oh great! So, Hitsugaya, you wouldn't mind if I took Momo somewhere tonight, do you?"

"I do mind."

"Oh come on, you can stand one night without sex, can't you?"

"MATSUMOTO!" His voice roared throughout the restaurant, alerting one of the waitresses.

"Knight Hitsugaya, would you please keep your voice down for the sake of the others." She nervously retreated backwards after giving him the message.

"Look what you made me do, Matsumoto!" he hissed.

"Yea, sure. Anyway, Momo will be safe with me."

"I said no and I meant it." Momo looked back and forth between Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, watching their argument. She realized they were very close, but it was more of a friendship then a love relationship.

"Please."

"Where are you going?"

"Sorry, classified information."

"Then no."

"Oh come on, Shiro-chan. Please?"

"Do you know how dangerous these intruders are?"

"Yea, but Matsumoto will be with me. So please, Shiro-chan?" This time, she added in a cute smile, making Hitsugaya waver in his decision.

"Matsumoto, if anything happens, you better be ready for your punishment." He warned, while Momo and Matsumoto's face lightened with smiles. "So I can go?"

"Yea, just make sure to be safe, and Matsumoto, no matter how natural it is for you, don't do anything stupid." He said with a faint smirk.

"Hey! I don't do stupid things!"

"Sure."

They finished up their dinner and parted ways. "Matsumoto-san, where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there." She kept silent for the rest of the walk.

They walked into the hospital, and were greeted by Unohana. "Good evening, Unohana-san." Momo greeted politely.

"Good evening Hinamori-san. It's nice to see you're doing fine from today's test."

"Thanks." When Unohana left Momo looked back at Matsumoto.

"What are we doing here?"

"There's someone you have to see."

"I have to?" she thought of all the people she knew here and couldn't think of anyone she would have to see.

Matsumoto opened the door and let Momo in first.

Momo's reaction to seeing the person was to take a step back.

"Kira-kun…" She took a couple more steps backwards towards Matsumoto.

"Hi Momo."

**Author's note: **And there's the next chapter to Magical Love, my favorite story. Only one person guessed it. Also there might (I'm still not completely sure) be character deaths. If there are, just don't say I didn't warn you, but don't worry, everything will work out in the end. I'll update when I reach 170 reviews.


	12. Results and Ranking

**Author's note: **Hi everyone, I hope you're all enjoying this story so far. If you have any suggestions feel free to let me know. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 12: Results and Ranking

"Hi Momo."

Kira was still on the bed recovering from some of his injuries. Though feeling some sympathy for Kira, Momo couldn't bring herself to go near him because of what recently happened. "…Hi Kira-kun."

"Don't worry, Momo. I won't hurt you."

"That's right, you don't have anything to worry about." Matsumoto reassured her, and she took a few steps towards him. "So, are your wounds getting better?"

"Yea, I'm fine, but I want to talk about before." She nodded signaling him to go on. "When I… when I kissed you and told you I loved you, I meant it! I meant every word of it! I just shouldn't have forced myself on you. I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

She didn't know what else to say. Someone had just openly declared his love for her, but she didn't feel the same way. "So would there be any chance for me?"

"I-I…" She stood there just staring, as if in deep contemplation. When she saw Kira's disappointed face and injuries, she couldn't feel a little sympathy for the boy, so she pushed aside her own feelings for the moment for the sake of his. "I guess…"

No one was as surprised as Matsumoto. She thought for sure Momo had feelings for Hitsugaya, and she was usually right about these things. "Really?" His face lit up with a smile at Hinamori's response.

"Well, I'm getting a little tired and it's pretty late already, so I better leave now. Good-bye, Kira-kun. Matsumoto-san, I'll be waiting outside." She went for the door and left.

"I can't believe Momo's willing to give me a chance over Hitsugaya."

"… Kira, she's taking pity on you." Her words were as sharp as a knife. "The only reason she said that was because she felt guilty. You can't make her go through with this!"

"I don't care. If she doesn't want to be with me, she would've told me!"

"You know what I think? I think you're being pretty selfish right now!" She left and slammed the door without a single good-bye.

Matsumoto made her way out of the hospital to find Momo waiting out there throwing stones into the nearby pond. She seemed to be pretty down about something. "Momo-chan, we need to talk. How about over some… umm… ice cream."

"Actually, I just want to get to bed."

"Oh come on, please?" she said as she gave Momo a pleading look. "Well… fine." Momo responded.

"Thanks."

They went off to a small shop and bought some ice cream, then went and sat down. "So, what did you want to talk about, Matsumoto-san?"

"It's about you and Kira."

"What about me and Kira?" She knew full well what Matsumoto meant, but would just rather not talk about it. "You know you don't feel that way about him. You're just doing this because you feel guilty." It was one of the few times, aside from battles, that Matsumoto was serious, not to mention angry.

"I… I said yes, because I meant it, Matsumoto-san, and besides, I should feel guilty. He's all injured and it's all my fault."

"It was not your fault! It was Kira's! Sooner or later you're going to have to admit that you're in love with Hitsugaya. You're just going to hurt yourself, and Hitsugaya too!"

"I don't feel that way about Hitsugaya-kun, and it's not like he feels that way about me, and what about you and Hitsugaya?"

"Really, are you that dense? He's crazy about you, he's just too big of a baby to admit it, and there's nothing between us but friendship!"

"I know he doesn't feel that way about me, Matsumoto-san."

"Fine, I can't force you to believe me, but if you go through with this, you'll be hurting yourself and Hitsugaya."

"… I'll think about it. Thanks, Matsumoto-san."

"No problem. I've always wanted a little sister, but I got stuck with an uptight, little, white-haired, over-stressed, over-working midget."

"Matsumoto-san! Shiro-chan wouldn't like it if you called him that."

"He's not here, so no problem. Now come on, I better get you back before he throws a fit." They left and chatted among themselves on the way back. When Momo got back, Hitsugaya was busy working on his paperwork.

"I'm back, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Ok. You should get to sleep now. I still need to finish the rest of this paperwork." He said without looking at her. "Ok." She said before proceeding to brush her teeth and get ready for bed.

"Ok, Shiro-chan. Good night."

"Good night." He decided to let her off the hook this time for calling him that name because he knew she must've been tired this morning. It only took but a few moments for Momo to drift off to sleep.

After seeing her innocent face, he turned back and resumed his work. When he finally finished it all up, it was about a quarter after midnight. He went and got ready for bed and went to set the bed on the floor. He heard a slight shiver come from Momo and covered her with the blanket as to not let her catch a cold. He then brushed away some hair covering her closed eyes, and then went to his own makeshift bed to sleep.

The night ended, and Toshiro was called to a meeting; he was also ordered to bring Momo with him. "Momo, it's time to wake up. We have to go to another meeting. You're going to get your rank today."

Her eyelids sprang open, and she quickly rushed out of bed to find Hitsugaya all ready. "Hurry up, Momo, or I'll leave you here again."

"SHIRO-CHAN! I'm going as fast as I can!" She struggled get everything accomplished as quickly as possible, but it did pay off. After getting ready, she followed Hitsugaya to the meeting room and when she got there, she was greeted with smiles from everyone, even Karin.

"Hey Momo. Hi Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya replied as if he didn't care, and he really didn't. Momo replied back with her usual smile and then gave Hitsugaya a slight glare for being so rude. "Hitsugaya-kun, you should be nicer to Karin-chan. She was nice enough to help me."

"Whatever."

"Come on, Shiro-chan. Go say you're sorry for being so rude." She pouted and Hitsugaya fell for it. "Fine." He grudgingly made his way to Karin, who inwardly smirked. "I'm sorry Karin for being so rude before." She seized the opportunity, and gave him a hug, knowing full well he wouldn't stop her with Momo being right there.

"It's ok." Hitsugaya was absolutely repulsed beyond words. When he finally spoke, it was in a harsh tone. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I just forgave you, and gave you a hug." Ready to push her off, Toshiro saw Momo's smile at the two of them getting along. He reluctantly allowed Karin to continue her hug. When Karin broke apart, she knew for sure now her plan was working. She knew she could use Momo to get closer to Hitsugaya.

"You see, Hitsugaya-kun, that wasn't so bad."

"Momo…" Seeing her innocent look compelled him to lie. "I guess not."

Momo cheerfully gave him a pat on the back as if congratulating him. The sound of General Yamamoto clearing his throat was enough to put all the knights, Momo, and Karin to silence.

"I'm sure you are all aware of the reason for today's meeting. Momo and Karin are to be ranked after yesterday's test. I have carefully reviewed the results and am now ready to give them a proper rank. For Karin, the rank of Bishop, and for Momo, the rank of rook."

Momo and Karin exchanged quick bright glances, both really excited. When the meeting finally ended, Toshiro was asked to stay afterwards. "Hitsugaya, I would like for you to further train Hinamori."

"About that, General Yamamoto, she seems unable to learn any new spells."

"That is because I sealed her magic away in order to hide her away from her predators. However, despite my efforts, they still found out where she is. So I have unsealed her magical energy. If it had been left unsealed and she received proper training during the time before the test, I'm sure I would've ranked her as a bishop as well. She proved herself to be resourceful and cunning."

"Yes sir." He left outside to find Momo.

"Hey Shiro-chan." She waved and Hitsugaya was there in an instant, literally. "I told you you'd do great."

"Thanks, lil' Shiro. Should we go back to train now?"

"Stop thinking about training all the time. You did well, and I'm going to take you out to celebrate."

"Really?" She was overjoyed at the idea until Kira arrived with a bouquet of flowers. "Here Momo, I heard the good news." Kira then glared at Hitsugaya and Toshiro likewise gave him a really dirty look. Hinamori, in the middle of all this, didn't know what to do but stand still silently.

**Author's note: **There, all finished. I thought it was pretty long, and who's Momo going to choose, Toshiro, or Kira? You'll have to read to find out. I'll update when I reach 186 reviews.


	13. Rejection

**Author's note: **Chapter 13 of Magical Love? Anyone interested, or no? Well, whatever the case, here it is.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 13: Rejection

The tense silence was broken by Momo. "Kira-kun, your injuries are a lot better."

"Yea, Unohana healed me up pretty well, and when she got back, everyone started talking about how you got ranked. "You did very well, I'll be able to take you out."

"I'm taking Momo out to celebrate." Hitsugaya bluntly interjected.

"Oh, but didn't Momo tell you? We're together now." Nothing was going to bring him down.

Hitsugaya looked at Momo, not knowing what he was talking about. After all, he was not informed of Momo's little visit to Kira. "About that…" Momo's voice trailed, not knowing how to break it him. The last thing she wanted to do was break Kira's heart, but if she didn't she would have to go with him and miss out on being with Hitsugaya.

"What is it?" Kira looked down a bit, knowing he could use Momo's guilt. "I guess I could go with you." She didn't dare look at Hitsugaya, but was forced to. "Umm… Hitsugaya-kun, could we possibly celebrate some other time?"

"Whatever." He walked away without another word, and Momo nearly went after him, but Izuru pulled her by the wrist. "Just forget about him! Come on!"

Hitsugaya returned back to his room, with a cold expression. Nobody dared to approach them other than Matsumoto, who sensed there was something wrong, especially since Momo wasn't him. "Hitsugaya, what's the matter, and where's Momo-chan?"

"Go away, Matsumoto."

"Don't tell me she went with Kira!" That last statement piqued his interest. "Matsumoto, you better tell me right now how you know she went with Kira." His voice was of a threatening tone. Matsumoto knew right now wasn't some time just to tease him.

"Well… I may have brought Momo-chan to go see him last night."

"You brought Momo to see him! He attacked Momo before, or did you forget?"

"He was under someone's control, and Unohana suggested it."

"Whatever. It's not like I care anyway. Now, just go away, Matsumoto." He rubbed his neck as if he had a migraine. "You do care, and you're jealous!"

"I said out!"

"No! Not until you admit you're jealous of Kira!"

"Why would I be?"

"Because you're in love with Momo, and you know it! Now just admit it!"

"I don't have anything to admit and I have no idea what you're talking about." He got back to his paperwork, and Matsumoto refused to leave, standing right there next to him.

"Fine, don't leave." He continued working and Matsumoto suddenly started feeling very cold, and she started shivering. "F-F-Fine! I-I'll go get Momo myself!"

"No. She wants to be with Izuru right now." He spat that last sentence out as if it was poison to him. "Well, too bad!" She stormed off ready to break the two people up by force if need be. "Matsumoto!" His efforts to stop her were fruitless, as she was long gone.

Kira took Momo to a nearby restaurant, and Momo was clearly not having a good time. She was feeling really guilty for just abandoning Toshiro like that. She wanted to leave already, but Kira seemed really happy that she was with him.

When Matsumoto finally found the two, she was absolutely furious. Despite Hitsugaya being her superior, she always thought of him as a little brother and did try to look out for him.

She went into the restaurant and then directly went into the bathroom, all the while making sure Momo saw her.

"Excuse me Kira-kun, but I need to use the bathroom." She made her way to the bathroom and met with Matsumoto-san.

"Matsumoto-san, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bring you to your senses! I thought you said you'd think about it?"

"I did, but Kira-kun… it was my fault and the least I could do is come out with him."

"How many times do I have to tell you it isn't your fault? It was his, and while he's making you feel guilty, Hitsugaya is back there moping!"

"Moping?"

"Well… not moping exactly…"

"Is Shiro-chan mad at me?"

"No, but he's not in the greatest mood right now! So hurry up and go back to cheer him up!"

"I would, but Kira-kun…"

"Do you love Kira more than you do Hitsugaya?"

"Well… no, but-"

"No buts! I'll take care of Kira and you go back to Hitsugaya."

"Ok, thanks Rangiku-san."

"Anytime, now go!" She shoved her out the bathroom and followed after her.

Momo sheepishly arrived at her table and looked at Kira with a regretful expression. "Umm… Sorry Kira-kun, but I have to go now."

"Look, if it's about Hitsugaya, he'll be fine. He's just pouting because he didn't get what he wanted. He's too spoiled."

For the first time since she got into this world, Momo gave him an almost threatening glare. "Hitsugaya-kun's not spoiled, and the only reason I didn't go with him was because I felt bad for you. Good-bye."

She left through the door fuming at the way Kira insulted Hitsugaya. "Hitsugaya-kun, must be really mad at me."

When she finally found herself at the door, she hesitated on knocking. She finally decided on it and knocked on the door. "Hitsugaya-kun…"

"Door's open."

She was greeted with a harsh tone coming from Hitsugaya. Toshiro had been cold to her before, but never this cold. "Ok." She stepped into the room, and the temperature matched the chill of Hitsugaya's voice.

"Umm… Hitsugaya-kun, do you still want to go out to celebrate?"

"It's Hitsugaya to you, and no."

"Oh… well, if you change your mind, I'll be right here-" She stopped mid-sentence when Hitsugaya stepped out of the room without even replying. "Shiro-chan?" She called out as if he would be there to respond, but he was already long gone.

The days passed and Hitsugaya continued to act cold and ignore many of her questions and remarks. Even Matsumoto couldn't get through to him. This kind of a treatment wasn't doing well with Momo. She started getting depressed, and her eating and training habits were all in total disarray.

**Author's note:** So, what did you guys think? Tell me what you think will happen and what you want to happen. I will update when I reach 201 reviews.


	14. Effects of Stress

**Author's note: **Ok, so here's the next chapter and I hope you guys like it, and please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 14: Effects of Stress

Momo lounged around in Hitsugaya's room alone. Matsumoto felt really bad for her, but every time she tried to approach Toshiro, his cold air would only send her away.

"Sorry, Momo-chan. He's still not listening to me."

"It's ok. This is all my fault anyway."

"Stop blaming yourself like that. That's exactly what made this happen."

"I'm sorry."

"What did I just say? You're hopeless!" She joked, trying to cheer her up. "Oh, come on, Momo-chan, he'll get over this eventually!"

"No, he won't…" She was on the brink of tears when Matsumoto unexpectedly pulled her into a hug.

"Yes, he will!" She said firmly. "Don't cry Momo, I'm sure he will! Just go talk to him."

She wiped her eyes a bit, before nodding and leaving to find Toshiro. He was out walking, holding some books and papers when Momo found him. "Umm… Shiro-chan…"

"It's Hitsugaya." He merely corrected and was about to leave when Momo ran up to him and hugged him. "No! It's Shiro-chan! Come on Shiro-chan, I said was sorry, and I was wrong to go with him! I just thought I had to make it up to him since it was my fault, but I was wrong!" She held onto him tightly, and made him drop everything he was holding, but her words didn't seem to have any effect on him.

"I'm sorry Shiro-chan, please! I'm really, really sorry!"

"Hinamori, let go." Momo just told him how sorry she was, and he only told her to let go. "Shi…ro…chan." Right then and there, Momo's body completely gave out and her eyes closed as if she was sleeping.

"Oh no, Momo! Momo!" Hitsugaya frantically called out her name, as if his will alone could wake her up. He forgot all about his jealousy and picked her up. "Momo!" His voice attracted the attention of Ukitake, who happened to be passing by.

"Hitsugaya, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. She just passed out like this. I have to get her to Unohana!" Without anymore words, the two of them brought Momo to the infirmary.

They were greeted by Unohana. "Hitsugaya, please lay her on that bed over there."

He did as he was told and put Momo onto the bed gently. "Momo, please wake up." He whispered to her. "I'll check her up right away. Please wait here."

Ukitake stayed with Hitsugaya. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine. Just relax."

Toshiro paced back and forth with only the thought of Momo in his mind. Unohana returned with a worried expression on her face. "It seems she has a high fever. I'm fairly positive it's due to the stress she's been receiving."

"Ukitake, could you please leave?" Hitsugaya asked as politely and calmly as he could. "Uh, of course. Unohana, she should be fine, correct?"

"We're not sure at the moment, but we'll try our best."

"Very well, if anything goes wrong, please inform me." He gave Hitsugaya another reassuring pat on the back for leaving.

"Hitsugaya, would you please go in to see her. It seems she's calling out your name."

He quickly ran to Momo's room and saw her on the bed, unconscious. "Hitsu…gaya…kun, I'm sorry." She muttered unconsciously. He went to her side and placed her hands into his and held them gently.

"No, I'm sorry, Momo." He looked at her, hoping maybe she would wake up at the sound of his voice.

"I never should've treated you like that. I was just… jealous of Izuru and I took it out on you. Please wake up; I'll do anything for you to wake up! Please Momo. I'm sorry." He held her hand tighter, and Momo shifted in the bed in reaction. She sweated a bit more and Unohana came in with more ice.

"Hitsugaya, her condition doesn't seem to be getting any better with this ice or the spells we've tried. I do have an idea, but it would only work if you'll cooperate with us."

"I'll do anything!"

"Very well, your energy naturally manifests itself in the form of ice, so it should be a simple task for you to draw some of the heat out of her and cool her down."

"If that's all I have to do… then I will."

"You must draw the heat from out of her mouth and give her some of your energy until her body returns to its normal temperature."

"Understood."

"I shall be outside the room. Please inform me when you are done."

Once the nurse stepped outside the room Hitsugaya stepped forward and got on top of Momo. He moved his mouth over hers as if ready to kiss her, but their lips never made contact. Instead, Hitsugaya kept it there and started cooling her down.

When Momo regained consciousness, all she saw was Hitsugaya hovering over her, with his lips close to hers. She felt a little cooler and the fever started to disappear. "Shiro-chan?" Her voice still sounded weak, but Hitsugaya was just relieved she was conscious.

He drew some more heat out of her and gave some more energy before getting off of her. "Momo…"

"Shiro-chan, I'm sor-"

"Forget about that." He reached over and felt her forehead, and then felt his own. "You're still a little warm." Without asking her, he moved his lips over to hers and giving her some more of his energy. Momo lightly blushed, both, from the fever and also of their close proximity.

She could feel Hitsugaya's energy rushing throughout her body, giving her strength. When he finally stopped, he saw her stare at him and when she opened her mouth to speak, he covered it. "Momo, if you're going to say you're sorry, don't." He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. "I should never have treated you that way, Momo. If you want to be with Kira, I shouldn't stop you. I'm sorry, Momo…" He looked away, knowing everything he meant everything he had just said.

He knew he couldn't stop Momo from being with the people she wants to be with and if that meant she wasn't going to be with him then he was just going to have deal with it. He opened the door to signal Unohana that he was done. Momo didn't have enough time to respond to Hitsugaya, for Unohana started to take her temperature.

"She seems to have cooled down back to her normal temperature, meaning she'll be fine. You will be free to go now, Hinamori. Hitsugaya, please make sure to ease up on her training to reduce her stress. That is all."

"Come on, Momo. I'll help you up." He went over and helped her up by her arm. "Shiro-chan…" She waited to see if he had any objections of his pet name, but when he didn't say anything, she went on. "So you're not going to be mad at me anymore right?"

"I'm not mad at you anymore and I never should have been."

She gave him a weak hug due to her lack of strength, but it was enough to show that she was happy. "Momo… I don't think Izuru would like this."

"Shiro-chan, Kira-kun and I aren't together!"

"B-But you…"

"We aren't together, end of story." Hitsugaya walked her out as if he didn't hear her, but he was greatly relieved. "Come on, this must've made you tired."

"No, I'm fine!" She argued back with more energy than before.

"No you're not."

"Shiro-chan!"

"Momo, get some rest!"

"No, I'm fine!"

He smirked, and then grabbed her and set her on his back. "You're not and you're going to get some rest."

"Shiro-chan, let me off!"

He ignored her and walked out of the hospital, heading in the direction of his room. When they finally arrived, Matsumoto saw them together and was quite happy that they were finally back together. She expected them to have already said I love you to each other, so she left them to themselves.

"Shiro-chan, I said I don't need any rest!"

"Then just lay on the bed."

"No."

"What do you want to do then?"

"I want to… I want you to take me out to celebrate."

**Author's note: **So, did you guys like it? If you did, then please review. I'll update when I reach 216 reviews.


	15. Not a Date?

**Author's note: **Well, here's the next chapter. Hopefully you guys will like it. By the way, there'll be a little preview for HHG 2 at the end of the chapter. Anyway, please enjoy.

**Disclamer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 15: Not a Date?

"You want me to take you out to celebrate?"

"Well, yea. You aren't mad anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

"I guess I could take you out to celebrate. Where do you want to go?"

"Is there a nearby park?"

"Yea, I'll take you there if that's where you want to go."

She smiled in delight and ran to the door. "Come on then!" she said gleefully.

"Coming, coming. It's not like there's a rush." He got up and followed after her out the door. The two of them walked on and on for what seemed like an hour for Momo. However, in reality, only about fifteen minutes passed.

After finally arriving, they found a bench to sit on. Hinamori let the breezes blow her face as she closed her eyes in content. Hitsugaya couldn't help but watch the beautiful scene before his eyes, her hair blowing in the wind, and her innocent smile.

He was in a daze, as Momo giggled and shook him back to reality. "Shiro-chan, what are you staring at?"

He realized he must've looked pretty stupid just staring at her without even talking. "N-Nothing." He stuttered out. "If you say so." She said, obviously with some sarcasm, though she didn't know that he was staring at her.

"So is this what you want to do all day?"

"Well, it's better than staying in and constantly doing work, isn't it?"

"I guess, but someone has to do the work, and Matsumoto hardly helps."

"Oh… if Matsumoto-san doesn't help you, I cou-"

"No. It's out of the question. You have enough stress just training and learning. I'm not going to make you do anything else, and besides, paperwork is a very complex thing. There-"

"You just sign your name, Hitsugaya-kun." She said with an unimpressed look.

Speechless and a bit embarrassed, Hitsugaya looked away and muttered "On millions of papers."

Momo continued to tease him about it. "I bet I could do it." She said while looking away slyly.

"Really, then why don't you try when we get back?"

"Sure, I'll try it." She said, knowing somehow she had managed to trick Hitsugaya into helping with the paperwork, but she celebrated too soon. "Did you really think that I fell for that?"

"Shiro-chan, just let me do some of your paperwork!"

"No."

"Please."

"No. Do you still want to stay here or go somewhere else?"

"Let's go back. I'll practice with Tobiume then if you're not going to let me help."

"Momo."

"What?"

"I'm not going to let you work for the rest of the day!"

"Fine, then I'll just watch you do your paperwork."

"Are you sure, it'll be really boring."

"I'm sure. You said that meetings were really boring, and I made it through them."

"If that's what you want." He helped her up and walked her back. "We hardly celebrated. We just sat there and talked."

"That's celebrating." She argued back.

"Whatever." He thought for a moment about what to say to her and finally found the right words. "Momo… just good job. Really, I didn't think you'd do that well; you really impressed me."

Hearing those words were the words she wanted to hear most from Hitsugaya. Well, there was one thing she would've wanted to hear more than those. Of course, she wasn't going to let Hitsugaya know what they were.

"Thanks, Lil' Shiro." She said before running up ahead of him, telling him to hurry up. He lazily followed her up the path when Ukitake arrived. "Hinamori, I'm glad to see you're all better."

"Yea, Hitsugaya-kun did something to cure me at the hospital."

"Oh, is that so. Good job, Shiro-chan."

"It's Hitsugaya."

"So, what are you two doing?"

"Momo wanted me to take her to a park, and now we're heading back."

"Oh, a date." He said with a knowing smile. "It wasn't a date!" They both replied with flushed faces simultaneously. "So, it wasn't a date… it was just a small celebration between two friends?"

"Exactly."

"Oh."

'It was definitely a date.' Ukitake thought afterwards. "Well, I must be off. There's a lot more work to do lately ever since those invasions." He walked off leaving Momo and Toshiro to themselves.

Only Momo dared to ask the question. "Umm, Hitsugaya-kun," She looked up at his reddened face, noticing his blush. 'He's blushing.'

"W-What is it?"

"Was it a date?"

"…" he didn't respond as if he didn't even hear the question. "What? I didn't hear you." He lied, buying himself more time to think.

"I asked… if it was a date."

"Oh… I don't know. Did you want it to be a date?"

Momo thought for a moment and couldn't think of an answer so she asked him the same question. "Did you?"

"I asked you first, Momo."

"Look, why don't we start heading back. It's kind of cold out here." She said completely evading the subject altogether. However, before she could even walk two steps, Hitsugaya pulled her towards him. "Did you, Momo?"

"I… guess-"

"Momo, yes or no?" She sweated a little, and as much as she wanted to hide under some covers and pretend this never happened, she couldn't. Hitsugaya's hand firmly held onto her wrist. She mentally cursed herself for asking the stupid question in the first place.

Hitsugaya, had hope now that she was only nervous like this because she might've wanted it to be a date, meaning she did have feelings for him. He wasn't about to let this chance slip by to decipher Momo's feelings for him.

So now we come back to the Momo's answer.

"Yes." She answered in a small voice but Hitsugaya managed to catch it. She then broke free and ran, but she stopped of her own free will when she heard him reply. "Me too." She looked back and saw him with a smirk. "You wanted it to be a date?"

"Yea." He answered, feeling more reassured now. "So… so…" She repeated, unable to formulate her sentence due to her nervousness.

"So that means," He jump-stepped behind her and put his mouth to her ear, his breath tickling her. "I'm in love with you, idiot." He gave a kiss to her neck, sending shivers of pleasure through her body.

"Hitsugaya-kun-" He easily silenced the girl with a kiss before she could finish her sentence.

Momo made no indications of discomfort so Hitsugaya continued his kiss. When they broke apart, Momo watched him for a few moments. She then gently touched his lips with her thumb, lightly teasing him. "Hitsugaya-kun," She mumbled with contentment in her voice.

"Yea?"

"I'm in love with you too." She smiled shyly.

"I thought so." He said smirking once again. That was enough to make Momo blush and smile. Without warning, he picked her up and brought her back to his room.

**Author's note: **I hope you guys liked it chapter, and they finally confessed to each other. It took a while, and I apologize. Well, I thought I'd do a little preview for my upcoming release, HHG 2 (Haven't thought of a title yet.) I'll update when I reach 231 reviews.

HHG 2 PREVIEW:

"Hinamori… well… we've been together for a long time now, haven't we?"

"Yea, why?" Her heart was beating quicker and quicker, but she didn't know why.

"Momo, will you marry me?"

'Did he just ask me to marry him?' She excitedly thought to herself.

"Momo?"

"Of course I will, Hitsugaya-kun! Of course!" She ran up to him, shedding only tears of joy at his proposal.

_HHG 2 PREVIEW_

"Hitsugaya… I don't… I don't think I can be with you anymore." She held back the tears that were threatening to spill, and took off her engagement ring, handing it back to the heartbroken Hitsugaya.

'I guess it just wasn't meant to be.' She thought as she left, and Hitsugaya didn't go after her.

**Author's note: **There you go, the preview to HHG 2; the two parts of the preview were separated because they're previews of different parts of the fic. It'll be up in 2 or 3 days, I hope. Any of you excited? By the way, there weren't a lot of characters in the first one, but there should be more in the second one. You can expect a lot more action from Matsumoto too. I'll update when I reach 231 reviews.


	16. Deception

**Author's note: **Hi everyone, again. Thanks for all those that reviewed last chapter, and now here's the next.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 16: Deception

They soon arrived at Hitsugaya's quarters and he wasted no time in sitting Momo onto the bed. His lips then immediately covered hers. He gave her a kiss to her lips, to her cheek, and then to her smooth neck. Momo closed her eyes at the sensational pleasure she was receiving.

"Hi…Hi-Hitsugaya-kun." She moaned out when Toshiro bit a particularly sensitive spot. He then started to nibble her earlobe, sparing a "What is it".

He had thought she wanted him to stop, but when he tried to remove his lips from her earlobe, her hands quickly secured it and kept it there. He smirked and began making progress towards her neck again, all the while, with Momo's hands under his shirt. She didn't know where to put her hands, but obviously Hitsugaya didn't mind it being there.

Hinamori could feel all of his well-toned muscles, the small crevices made from then, and then his two nipples. When she playfully pinched one, he gave a small hiss, but that didn't stop Momo from rubbing it.

"So, Hitsugaya, how was your date with Momo?" Matsumoto barged in without a knock on the door. She stood there, wide-eyed, surprised. Then Renji and Kira walked in as well.

Hitsugaya broke away from Momo instantly and had a huge blush on his face. Momo on the other hand was a little out of breath and cast her gaze downward. "WOW! One minute and you're already at it!" She looked at the now nearly embarrassed to death Hitsugaya, and then at Momo.

Renji looked at Kira and laughed. "It took you forever just to get her to go out with you, and Hitsugaya's got her in bed the moment they got together. OW!" Kira and Matsumoto both glared and hit him.

"If you three dare to utter a single word about this, I will personally make sure to punish you all." His voice was low and threatening.

"Y-Yes sir." All three of them responded back in unison. "W-Well, I just wanted to talk with Momo…"

Momo was sitting, wondering why Hitsugaya would want to keep their relationship a secret. She could only come up with the idea that maybe Hitsugaya was ashamed of her. Hearing her name, she snapped back to reality.

"Momo?" Hitsugaya gave her a questioning look as if asking if she wanted to speak with him. "Oh, ok."

She walked out the room with Kira following behind her. "Wow, you still trust Kira that much to let him be alone with Momo-chan?"

"Momo wants to talk to him…" He sighed, got up and fixed himself up so he didn't like such a mess from his previous session with Momo.

Kira was staring at the sky, thinking about how to start up the conversation. "Momo… I'm really sorry about before, not just about attacking you, but making you feel guilty like that. It really wasn't your fault, but I still took advantage of you. So… I guess we'll just remain friends?" He hoped she would respond with a yes.

After this whole problem between him, Momo, and Hitsugaya, he realized that he didn't really love her; it was just more of a crush. "Of course, Kira-kun." She put out her hand and he shook it with a smile. "Let's go in. I'm sure Hitsugaya won't like it if we stay out here together too long." She nodded and they both returned back to Hitsugaya's room.

Hitsugaya was calmly waiting for Momo to come back; though he looked calm, he was inwardly worried about what they had to talk about. He was relieved when Momo came back into the room.

"Well, we better be off now. Bye, Hitsugaya." Renji pushed the two others out the door and closed. He looked back at Momo who was silently staring at the ground. He smiled at her and proceeded to lift her head up so she was looking directly at him. When he tried to kiss her; however, she pushed him away.

"Momo?"

"Hitsugaya-kun, are you ashamed of me?"

"Ashamed of you? I'm not ashamed of you."

"Then why don't you want other people to know?"

"Did you want other people to know?"

"Well… I-" He pulled her into a hug before she could speak anymore. "If you want others to know, then I don't mind. We'll let everyone know if that's what you want. I don't want you to ever think that I'm ashamed of you!"

"O-Ok." She said before closing her eyes. Hitsugaya waited for her to fall asleep before laying her down onto the bed. He covered her with a blanket and went to his desk to finish off the remaining pieces of paperwork.

When Momo woke up, daylight was long gone, and it was replaced by the night. She looked around for Hitsugaya only to find him working, as usual. "Hitsugaya-kun, you shouldn't be working all the time."

"Who else will finish the paperwork?"

"I told you I could help-"

"And I told you no."

"Shiro-chan!"

"No." She ran up to him, giving him a playful glare. Hitsugaya gave her smile and was about to kiss her when suddenly her stomach growled. She blushed with embarrassment and quickly covered her stomach.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but give her a smirk. "Shiro-chan!"

"Sounds like you're hungry!"

"Just a little…" As if her stomach heard her lie, it growled again.

"Yea, just a little. Come on, let's go get something to eat." He walked out, letting Momo follow him. They ate in each other's company, unaware at what was going to happen tomorrow.

Matsumoto and Renji both went out to a bar, while Kira insisted he wanted to stay in for the night. When he returned back to his room he was surprised to see a certain someone there. "What are you doing here?"

"She chose Hitsugaya over you, and it was her fault you were injured. The least she could've done was stay with you the whole time on your date. Instead she abandoned you for Hitsugaya. You're jealous of him."

"I'm not!"

"Really, how sad. Even Matsumoto took Hitsugaya's side. No matter who it is, they always take his side, including Hinamori. Do you not want revenge on that girl?"

"I don-" Kira noticed he was no longer in control of his body.

"You do."

"I do." He said after her.

"Then I shall tell you how. Bring her to Aizen-sama."

"I will bring her to Aizen-sama."

"Tomorrow, you will bring her to Aizen-sama, and I will personally ensure she receives what she deserves. As for Hitsugaya… Aizen-sama said I have permission to keep him, so he will fall in love with me and be mine." The figure in the dark walked out of the room leaving Kira there, waiting for further instructions. The girl known as Karin walked out in the moonlight, waiting for the day to come.

**Author's note: **Well, there it is. You all knew Karin was bad, but did any of you know she was this bad, working with Aizen? Well, I hoped you liked it and I'll update when I reach 247 reviews.


	17. Taste of Defeat

**Author's note: **Ok, so thanks to all of your reviews. Here's the next chapter and I hope you all like this one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 17: Taste of Defeat

Momo and Toshiro both got back from their dinner; completely unaware of what was to happen tomorrow. Everything was perfect, or at least almost everything was perfect. Hitsugaya had only one issue he wanted to clear up.

"Momo…"

"Yea, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Karin."

"What about Karin?"

"Well… do you still want me to be so close to her?"

"Yea, of course. Karin was nice enough to help me during our test. The least we can do is be a little nicer to her."

He stared at her for a moment and then walked up to her. Putting himself close to her, he started speaking. "Hold me."

Momo was confused at the sudden command, and maintained a puzzled look. "W-What?"

"Hold me." Hitsugaya's arms were limp at his sides, while Momo wrapped her arms around him. "Tighter."

She did as she was told with no questions. It was quite nice for her to able to just hold Hitsugaya like that. "Momo, I want you to be the only one to be able to hold me, to touch me, to kiss me. I don't want anyone else to, especially not Karin. So please don't make me." She covered her mouth in surprise and also to hide her blush. She didn't know Hitsugaya could speak so romantically.

"Hitsugaya-kun…" She nodded her head as if understanding and agreeing with what he had just said. "Good." He gave her another kiss, and as he did, he started pushing Momo towards the bed slowly. Inch by inch, he eventually got Momo onto the bed. He broke the kiss and licked up her neck, sending signals of pleasure to Momo. They both laid next to each other, soon closing their eyes for sleep.

Hitsugaya instinctively pulled Momo closer to himself. They fit together like puzzle pieces, with Momo's head resting in the crook of Hitsugaya's neck.

In the middle of the night, Hinamori suddenly jolted up, immediately waking Hitsugaya up. "Momo, what's wrong?!" He asked worriedly.

"I… I don't know. I just have a really bad feeling." She was sweating and still panting. Momo could feel her heart thumping inside her, still quick. She checked the clock, only to find that it was six in the morning. "I'm sorry for waking you up, Hitsugaya-kun."

"It's ok, but what's this bad feeling?"

"I can't really explain it. I just have a bad feeling." He pulled her back down and lifted the cover over her. They lay there, unable to sleep until it was finally eight o' clock. The two of them decided it was time to wake up and get ready for the day. However, just a few moments after getting outside, the two of them were surrounded.

Many others, just walking outside were in the same situation. "Momo, stay back and don't and stay close to me."

"Ok, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Hitsugaya!" Yelled the arriving Matsumoto. "I couldn't find Kira anywhere this morning and these guys are all over the place."

"Izuru's missing, and now these people have arrived." The pieces of the puzzle just weren't fitting together. "It looks like you're confused, Mr. Prodigy." Gin said in a sarcastic voice.

In the distance, came a walking Ichimaru with a devil-like smile. "Hi Ran-chan." He said when he arrived. "It's you again. I'll make sure to finish you off this time." Hitsugaya stated with a low voice. "Oh, how very scary."

From behind him, came Kira with a blank face, surprising everyone. "Kira-kun! It's like the time he attacked me."

"What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything. She did." Karin stepped out into the open.

"…Karin? You… you're with him?"

"Yea, of course. Did you really believe I'd just stay with you losers?" Momo looked down, feeling emotions of hatred and yet sadness at finding out Karin's betrayal.

"Momo, it'll be ok. Just stay close to Rangiku. I'll make sure to protect you."

"Very sweet words, Toshiro, but you won't be saying them to Momo for much longer. Hurry up, Ichimaru."

He nodded his head and in an instant engaged Toshiro in combat, making sure to push him away from Momo. With this, Momo was nearly defenseless except for Matsumoto, who was currently fighting the controlled Kira.

"Momo-chan, stay back. If anything happens to you, Hitsugaya will kill me." Karin soon joined in, and both of them managed to push overwhelm her. "Get away, quickly! Who knows what she'll do if she captures you!"

"Snap Tobiume!" She maintained all three balls of energy in the air, signifying she has finally mastered her control over all three. "So… you finally mastered it? Even if you did, though, it's still a worthless summon. You'll never be able to hit me with it, my real rank is knight." She said triumphantly.

"Knight?" the pinned down Matsumoto repeated with surprise. "Dance of Confinement!" Clasping her hands together, Momo separated the balls and they came together around Karin.

Back to Hitsugaya, he was doing fairly well with Gin. "I'll have to finish this up quickly. Icicle lance!" Made out of solid ice and reinforced with his magical energy, the lance was clear and of great length. Gin's summon and Toshiro's weapon clashed a few more times, but it was obvious that Hitsugaya had the edge. Hitsugaya was fighting like a wild animal, pushing Gin closer and closer to his defeat.

With a final stroke, Gin was punctured and kneeling before Hitsugaya, the victor. "My, my. How strong." He could barely move, and Hitsugaya froze him to the ground. "I'll make sure someone will come for you, and you'll tell us about your leader-"

"If ya don't hurry, Karin will kill that poor little girl." He said with that same smile despite his situation. 'Momo!' Without another thought, he jump-stepped to his beloved Momo.

When he arrived, he only found Karin lashing at a wound-covered Momo. She lay in a small pool of her own blood. The sight nearly tore Hitsugaya apart. "MOMO!" He made his way to Momo, making sure to be careful with her wounds. Looking around, he noticed Matsumoto was off in the distance fighting Kira. Covering some of her more serious wounds with a thin sheet of healing frost, he lay her back down to let her rest."

"She's such a sad sight, isn't she?" Karin smiled cutely for Hitsugaya, who gave her a sharp glare. "I'll kill you!"

"Oh, come on, Hitsugaya-kun, it's not like she's worth any-"

"Hyorinmaru!" The ice dragon quickly captured Karin, despite her efforts to escape. "I'll make sure you pay for what you did to Momo!" Flinging her into the air, he threw a couple of icicles, injuring her even further. He deliberately hit her arms and legs, to immobilize her. With a final throw, he was prepared to kill her; however, before it hit the spot, a man appeared and deflected the icicle.

"…Nice to meet you." he said kindly after quite a long silence.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I am Aizen."

"So you're this Aizen they keep talking about."

"And I assume you're the white-haired prodigy, Hitsugaya." His gave a detestable smile, and with Hitsugaya's current rage at the moment, he rushed at him. "Icicle Rage!" He launched the same spell he had used on Mayuri during their practice match. The majority of the spikes were destroyed, but one managed to pierce through to Aizen, leaving a long slash across Aizen's cheek.

Karin's eyes went wide with shock; no one had ever left a mark on Aizen before. "Missed!" Hitsugaya muttered out angrily. He was about to attack again before he was knocked back simply by Aizen's magical energy. "That's quite enough, Hitsugaya." His voice was full of contempt.

'His power…' He could hardly imagine the last time he dealt with such power; in fact, he couldn't. Ukitake's power level wasn't even this high. "I was never informed you so much power, but I suppose your power's only increased because that little girl is hurt. That reminds me, I have remember to bring her back this time."

"You'll have to kill me first." He spat out venomously. "That won't be much of a problem."

"Hitsugaya, just back down! You can't beat Aizen-sama."

"Now, now, Karin, who am I to deny this poor boy's death wish."

"Do you really think you can defeat all the knights here, the Triple Guards, and the General?"

"The Triple Guards, at this very moment I imagine, are on the verge of defeat. The General is currently occupied, as are the other knights."

"Defeat?"

"Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, and Rolan are fighting the infamous Triple Guards at this moment, meaning the Triple Guards will be finished. So if you'll excuse me, I'm a busy man and I need that girl over there."

"Hyorinmaru!" The ice dragon was easily repelled away. "Please stop wasting my time." Hitsugaya's blood splattered all over the floor when Aizen used the slice spell.

"Time to die, Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya awaited the impact he knew was coming, but it never did. The general himself blocked the entire blast. "Oh… if it isn't the general himself? Come on, Karin, we're leaving." The two of them left without another moment, due to the general's arrival. As for Kira, he was left unconscious on the ground.

"General, we have to go after them!"

"Hitsugaya, you're severely wounded and so are the others. If we were to pursuit them any further, we would have severe casualties. There would also be no guarantees that we would win." He said, lifting up his arm to show that his cloak was stained with blood.

"…What about Ukitake, Byakuya, and Kyoraku?"

"I managed to rescue them, and Unohana is currently taking care of them. Please bring Hinamori to Unohana to be healed as well. I will take care of Matsumoto and Izuru."

"Yes sir." He hurried over and picked up Momo. The majority of her wounds were healed from the frost, but some still remained. "Momo, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He continued to say on his way to Unohana.

When he arrived, he set her onto the bed, letting Unohana heal her, while he let Isane heal him. "Unohana, how is she?"

"She'll be just fine. In a few moments, she'll be as good as new. Karin's aim, I assume, must've been to torture her instead of to actually kill her." He got up and walked up to the newly healed Momo, brushing her cheek with the side of his finger. He gingerly brushed away some hair off her face.

"Hitsugaya-kun…" She mumbled after waking up. Hitsugaya was absolutely relieved to see her eyes open. "Hitsugaya, she can be released now."

"Thank you, Unohana." He picked up Momo, and she snuggled to his chest. He hurriedly got out of the hospital to bring his precious Momo back to his room. "Hitsugaya-kun… are you mad at me?"

"Mad at you? Why would you think that?"

"Well… even after all that training you gave me, I still lost to Karin."

"Don't worry about that… I… I… I should've been there to protect you."

The two of them kept silent, knowing it was there own fault. Momo blamed herself for being so weak and pathetic, while Hitsugaya should've been there.

Upon arriving back, Momo sat down on the bed while Hitsugaya sat at his desk, doing nothing but staring into the air. Momo wanted to, but didn't dare talk to him while he was thinking. "Momo…I'm going to have to start training you more intensely, starting tomorrow."

"Of course, Hitsugaya-kun, I don't mind."

Soon, day turned to night, and not one person could sleep well with a defeat like todays.

**Author's note: **So there it is, kind of depressing. As you can see, I suck with writing fight scenes lol. I still hope you guys enjoy it though, and please review. Oh yea, about Momo losing so badly… she hasn't had a lot of training up till now, but she'll get better. I'll update when I reach 262 reviews.


	18. Not Ashamed

**Author's note: **Ok, so here's the next chapter, and I'll try not to rush this one as much as I did last time. Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter and I hope for your continued support.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 18: Not Ashamed

"Snap! Tobiume!" She summoned the three balls, and they immediately went to surround her. Her and Hitsugaya had just rested and now they were back to training. Beads of sweat traveled down their faces, but neither of them were willing to stop just yet. In fact, everyone, even Matsumoto, had started to train much harder.

Their efforts were also not fruitless, for Momo had already perfected four dances of Tobiume, and well on her way to master the next. Aside from training with Hitsugaya, Momo had learned some very basic healing spells from Unohana so she could act as a makeshift healer on the battlefield if needed to. Momo, however, decided to not learn any offensive spells as her summon would be much more useful.

Matsumoto trained harder than ever with Kira. She didn't give Hitsugaya a reason, but he knew why; even Momo knew why. It was all for Gin. She was going to bring him back even if it killed her.

"Dance of the Spear!"

The three balls twirled in a line-formation towards Hitsugaya. He dodged the attack and countered with his own spell. Momo, instead of dodging it, defended herself from it. "Dance of Protection!" The three balls then returned back to Momo and made a triangular formation, composing a thin screen to protect her from the spell. After the force of the spell diminished, she immediately countered.

"Dance of Rejection!" The screen pushed Hitsugaya forward and unbalanced him. "Dance of Confinement!" Firmly holding Toshiro in the middle of the three balls, Momo ran up to him with a smile. "I win, Hitsugaya-kun!"

"It took you long enough." He teased playfully, but this only caused Momo to confine him even tighter. "What was that, Hitsugaya-kun?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing." He told her and she dismissed Tobiume, freeing Hitsugaya.

After walking into town, the two of them decided to get a quick meal and take it back to their room to eat. "Hitsugaya-kun, you went easy on me again, didn't you?"

"I-I-I…" His stuttering gave him away and Momo started pouting. "How am I supposed to defend myself next time if you keep going easy on me, Shiro-chan?"

"You're strong enough now… to take on Karin," He took a pause and looked away. "Besides, how do you expect me to not go easy on you?"

"Are you sure I'll be able to beat Karin next time?"

"You'll do fine. I'm positive."

"Thanks, Shiro-chan." They ate their lunch and Hitsugaya resumed the paperwork he left off this morning. Momo watched him for a while before finally walking up to him, leaning her head onto his shoulder. Hitsugaya halted on his paperwork and let Momo sit on his lap as he worked.

"Comfortable?" He asked, giving her a kiss on her neck.

"Yea." She said dreamily and watched him finish the rest of the paperwork. They had some light conversation before Matsumoto barged in. "Awww… look at you two. Very cute!" She teased causing both of them to blush deeply. "Shut up, Matsumoto."

"Matsumoto-san, I'm only watching Shiro-chan do his paperwork."

"Mmhmm. Well, I'm here to invite you guys to come drinking with me tonight. Kira and Renji will be there too."

"No." was his quick and blunt reply.

"What about Momo-chan?"

"No." Hitsugaya answered again. "I think Momo-chan can make her own decision."

"… Well, I can't go… I don't drink, and I don't think Shiro-chan would like it if I went."

"Oh, come on, you don't have to listen to him."

"MATSUMOTO! Go and finish your paperwork! Momo's not going."

"Fine, fine. I'm very sorry. I forgot you two have sex every night."

"Matsumoto!" She finally got the message and quickly ran out before Hitsugaya could freeze her.

"Hitsugaya-kun, maybe we should go with them."

"Momo, we're not going. Besides, there's somewhere we have to go tonight."

"Where?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Fine." She said, knowing Hitsugaya wouldn't budge anymore.

They continued working until finally, Hitsugaya signed the last piece of paperwork. Momo gave a sigh of relief. "Finally."

"Hey, you were just sitting there. What are you complaining about? I'm the person signing them."

"Well, it gets boring when you do paperwork. Now come on, tell me where we're going."

"Ok, just let me go get something." The excited girl stood there, trying to think up places Hitsugaya to take her, but considering she hasn't been to many places in this world, she could only guess that maybe it was the park again.

"Ok, now let's go." The two of them walked to the town again and Hitsugaya suddenly stopped in the middle of the street. Many girls turned around and stared at him, hoping by some miracle he would go up to them. Some other girls wondered who that girl next to him was and were silently cursing at her.

Momo took notice of this and started fidgeting and looking at the ground. Hitsugaya looked at her and held her hand to give her some support. "Just ignore them. Focus on me." He took out an aquamarine bracelet with a single thin strap hanging down, attached to a heart-shaped aquamarine stone. The heart appears to be plain, however, upon closer inspection, one can read the words 'Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori, Forever'.

Momo eyed the beautiful piece of jewelry, wondering if Hitsugaya was planning to give it to her. Taking the stunned girl's arm, he put the bracelet on her. Many other girls gasped at the action and started glaring at her. Some others stopped and started clapping for the couple. "H-Hitsugaya-kun-" She was promptly silenced by a sweet long kiss from Hitsugaya. The kiss gave her lips an icy sensation and she nearly collapsed at the feeling.

Hitsugaya smirked and broke the kiss only to move to her ear. "Don't ever think I'm ashamed of you." He said before quickly diving in for another kiss. People were whistling and congratulating, and though Hitsugaya was embarrassed about this, he wouldn't mind it since it was for Momo.

When they finally broke apart, Momo was breathless and she leaned on her new official boyfriend. "Come on, Momo. I'll take you some place to eat."

"O-Ok." She said, her voice filled with absolute content. As they walked off, many of the bystanders gave her one last glare, but soon left. When they got to the restaurant together, Momo was greeted by the same cold glare by their waitresses. Momo, being the un-confrontational type, didn't want to tell Hitsugaya, but he was already aware of it.

"Momo… just ignore them." When the waitress came by, she gave Hitsugaya the cutest smile she could muster, but only shoved the menu at Momo. "Hey!" Hitsugaya interjected. "Can't you be more careful?"

"My apologies, Hitsugaya. It's just that I'm not used to looking at such ugly people." She said, smirking at Momo. "Why don't you just leave her and we can go to your place tonight?"

Momo felt extremely worthless, yet mad at the woman. Hitsugaya saw the sad look on her face and almost immediately, his energy flared through the whole restaurant. "Don't ever talk about her that way." His threatening voice was definitely enough to shut the girl up. She nodded and quickly ran back after getting their orders. Everyone else seemed to get the message as well. Momo Hinamori was definitely not a girl to mess with, especially with Hitsugaya around.

The rest of the meal was finished with peace. Rumors of what happened to the waitress spread like wildfire, and after hearing it, no one dared to approach Momo in any way disrespectful.

"Momo-chan! You and Hitsugaya kissed in public, and you didn't even tell me!"

"Matsumoto-san, you knew we were together already, so-"

"Why didn't you just let me tell everyone then?"

"Well, I would have, but Shiro-chan just surprised me yesterday… I didn't know he was going to kiss me."

When he Hitsugaya walked in, Matsumoto gave stomped up to him angrily. "Why did you stop me from telling everyone you two are together when you were going to tell everyone anyway?"

"Because… it's none of your business." He gave her a triumphant smirk and walked pass her towards Momo, leaving a very irritated and furious Matsumoto. She walked away muttering something about an uptight midget. "I wonder why Matsumoto's all mad." Momo said to herself innocently.

**Author's note: **Ok, so they've publicly announced that they're together and no one dares to interfere. Anyone have some suggestions for next chapter? And if it was too confusing, just ask me through a review or PM. As for the dance that Momo is learning, it's still a surprise, but if you have any suggestions for dances from her, then feel free to tell me. I'll be updating when I reach 278 reviews.


	19. Momo: Prepared for Battle!

**Author's note: **Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter. I'm really grateful for all of your support. Well, without further rambling, here's the next chapter… right after the disclaimer lol.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 19: Momo: Prepared for Battle!

"Because… it's none of your business." He gave her a triumphant smirk and walked pass her towards Momo, leaving a very irritated and furious Matsumoto. She walked away muttering something about an uptight midget. "I wonder why Matsumoto's all mad." Momo said to herself innocently.

The next day was fast approaching as the daylight shined into their room. They did the usual; take turns using the shower and Hitsugaya working on his paperwork. Of course, Momo was there, watching him work. Matsumoto ran into the room, panting from all of the sprinting she did. "HITSUGAYA! I've gotta take Momo out shopping today! There's a huge sale!"

"A sale?" He thought for a moment and then looked at Momo. Well, they were just about to go out to do some training, but Momo's already progressed so much, he decided to leave it up to her. "…Matsumoto-san, I'll have to go training soon-"

"You can go, if you want." Hitsugaya said, looking back down at the paperwork. Momo thought for a moment, just about ready to say no, but Matsumoto pleading face left her no choice but to say yes. What's a little shopping?

"Here's the money," Just as he was about to hand the money to Matsumoto, he noticed the sparkle in her eyes and quickly turned to Momo. "Momo."

Matsumoto put her hand to her heart and spoke dramatically. "I'm hurt."

"Yea, yea. Just be careful."

"I will. Bye, Shiro-chan." She walked off with Matsumoto and she could only wonder how the day would turn out. They soon arrived at the mall, and to Momo, it was enormous. "So, this is your first time to a mall isn't it? Well, I, a veteran shopper, shall be your guide." She said, acting sophisticated. "Now, if you could just give me the money that Hitsugaya gave you." Momo, not knowing the harm Matsumoto could do with money, gave her all of it.

She counted the bills, each of the bills only making her more excited. "We're going to shop till we drop, Momo-chan! Come on, let's go!"

"Matsumoto-san, Shiro-chan said-" Too late to finish her sentence, she was already being dragged into the mall. Once inside, she could only stare in awe at everything around her. It was aisles and aisles of clothing, perfume, jewelry, and other articles.

Before she knew it, they were already trying on different clothing. Momo didn't particularly like any of them, while Matsumoto had a huge pile she was ready to buy. "Are you sure you don't want anything? The money Hitsugaya gave us could probably but this whole floor."

"I'm fine, Matsumoto-san. Thanks though."

"Well, why don't you go take a look around? We'll meet up here at noon, k?"

"Ok." Like earlier, Matsumoto was already long gone, looking for other stuff. At least she had the courtesy of leaving some money for Momo to use. She walked around, but none of the stuff there interested her in any way. After some walking, she stumbled upon a rather small bookstore. She looked around to see if there was anything that she would like to read, and indeed there were. However, only the covers had interested her, for when she opened the books, she couldn't understand many of the things in there.

Deciding it would be pointless to stay inside, she walked outside and waited for time to pass. It was there that she encountered an old man having a difficult time with the bags he was carrying. She hurried up to him to help lighten his load. "Oh, thank you very much."

"It's not a problem." They walked for a while now, and Momo was beginning to wonder how much farther. The old man continued to say just a few more minutes and they would be there. Momo became suspicious after he turned into an alleyway, but she still doubted the man could do anything serious to her.

"Momo Hinamori, Hitsugaya's love, the mysterious girl from another world, with which would you like me address you by?" In an instant, the same old man before her changed his appearance completely. A black cloth covered the majority of his face and he appeared much younger.

Momo dropped the items she was carrying and backed away slowly. "Who are you?"

"No one you should be concerned about. I'm simply here to escort you somewhere very important." He took a step forward causing Momo to take a step backwards. "I assure you, I won't hurt you if you come with me. If you don't, I'm afraid I'll have to bring you there by force."

"Hi Momo." Karin said as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Karin!" She couldn't tell if she was happy or if she was sad. She did view Karin as a friend. "I see Hitsugaya's not here."

"Karin, you can still come back to us! I'm sure Hitsugaya would understand and hel-"

"You really are dumber than I thought. I was never your friend, I was never here to help you people fight. I was here to obey the orders Aizen-sama gave me."

Hinamori couldn't help but let a single tear drop, but she was quick to wipe it off. It felt awful knowing you were only a tool in someone else's plans.

"You're just as useless as before, always crying for Hitsugaya to come save you. You can't even defend yourself in battle."

Momo was backed up to a wall, pondering over all the things being said to her now. Karin was right. Up till now, there was always someone there to protect her, and she could only cry or sit there, absolutely defenseless.

"The way I see it, Hitsugaya only took pity on you. I bet he doesn't even have any feelings for you." Momo gave her bracelet a small touch giving her some courage. She knew Hitsugaya really loved her, and the bracelet on her wrist was there to prove it. "Are you going to call for help now, like you always do?"

"STOP IT!"

"Oh, did I get you angry? Poor little Momo. Have you already forgotten the beating I gave you the last time we battled?"

"Snap! Tobiume!" Her loyal summon emerged. Momo was ready; she wasn't going to back down, not even an inch. If Karin was willing to fight her than she would fight too.

**Author's note: **So there it was. I decided to leave a cliff for all of you. I'm so nice, right? Lol. Well, any guess on the victor of the match? I will try and improve on my fight scenes. Anyway, I'll be updating when I reach 300 reviews. I have also enabled anonymous reviews so it should be easier to get there. I do request you don't spam nor flame please.


	20. Momo and Karin: Battle

**Author's note: **Hi everyone, and thanks to all those that reviewed last chapter! So, now you can read to find out if Karin will defeat Momo again or win.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 20: Momo and Karin: Battle

"Snap! Tobiume!" Her loyal summon emerged. Momo was ready; she wasn't going to back down, not even an inch. If Karin was willing to fight her than she would fight too.

"So you really are going to fight me by yourself?" She looked towards the man and ordered him to stay out of the fight. The other man covered both of the girls with a enormous black veil, shielding them from the sights of others. Within moments, Karin and Momo were already at each other, fighting.

"Black Ash!" She directed all the ash at Momo, but unlike last time, her reaction was much better. "Dance of Protection!" As soon as all the ash dissipated, she called forth her next move. "Dance of Rejection!"

The small shield flew towards Karin ramming her to the wall. Before she made contact with the wall, though, Karin rolled to the side and out of the way, quickly jump-stepping towards Momo. "Multi-spark!" A couple bolts heading towards Momo wasn't enough to stop her, as Tobiume was already quickly back at her side, forming the shield.

"Dance of the Spear!" Twirling much more quickly than before, it directed itself at Karin knocking her down. "Dance of Confinement!" When the balls surrounded her and captured her, it revealed itself to be nothing but a dopple ganger.

"Poison Lasher!" Karin, already behind Momo, formed a small violet whip and it quickly struck Momo, leaving a dark crimson mark on her arm. Wincing at the pain, Momo refused to give up just yet. She was either going to win or die trying. She was definitely not going to get help from anybody. "Dance of the Spear!"

Karin effortlessly dodged the attack. "Are those the only moves you got?"

"Shine!" Using it as a cover up, she implemented her follow up attack. "Dance of Confinement!" Despite it being a rather good plan; it still failed to stop Karin. "Anything else?" She asked with a smirk.

Momo was on the verge of fainting form the excruciating pain from the wound on her arm. "Dance of the Spear!" After distracting Karin, she quickly healed it up. "Healing Light." She mumbled before a white light surrounded her hand, mending the wound on her arm.

"Poison Lasher!" Quickly side-stepping out of the way, the whip missed her by mere centimeters. "Shot Cannon!"

Jumping out of the way yet again, she called the three balls to her side. Momo's stamina was quickly depleting, and evidence of this was her panting.

"Shadow Spike!" Creating some sort of dark spike from out of thin air, she threw it at Momo. The spike completely missed Momo, leaving only confusion in her head. She wondered why Karin would miss; she wasn't even moving.

"Slice!"

Momo was about to jump out of the way, but she realized far too late that she could not move. Unable to move, Momo was left with no choice but to take the full force of the spell. Her blood dripped down her body to the ground.

"Did you honestly think I missed? I was aiming for your shadow. As long as that spike is pinned to your shadow, you'll be pinned to the spot."

The cold air stung the different flesh wounds all over her body. Holding one hand out, she called forth light. "Shine!" In response, the spike disappeared as her shadow did too when the light reappeared.

'_I guess I've got no choice but to try it…_'

"Dance of the Comets!" The three balls seemed to have lost control as they wildly stirred in many random motions and directions. Controlling the balls to go towards Karin, she hoped this last trump card would work.

"Repulse!" She called up a barrier, but the strong force from the balls at this point was enough to break it, not to mention two other balls attacked from behind where she was defenseless.

Her wall could only cover one side and it wasn't enough to block the assaulting balls. It only took a few moments before Karin's body fell to the ground, mangled and unable to even stand up. Momo made sure Karin couldn't get up before directing her attention to the other man.

Already exhausted, Momo hoped by some miracle that she wouldn't have to fight the man. Luckily, he fled out of fear, leaving Karin behind. However, Momo reached her limit and suddenly fainted a couple feet away from Karin.

She was unconscious deeply rooted in her dreams. Dreams of her own world, her father, and her mother. Her world was never really kind to her, but she did miss it. For some reason, she wanted to go back for just a while.

"Momo…" A soothing voice called out to her. She looked around, finding herself on a grassy field, soft feathery clouds above her. Taking in the scent of sweet smelling cherry blossoms and letting the soft wind graze her skin, she searched for the voice. "Momo…" Once again, the same voice called out. After a second inspection, Momo saw another girl standing not too far from her.

"Who…who are you?"

The young girl giggled a bit before running off. "Hurry up and catch me!" She ran off like they were playing a childish game. Momo caught her and the girl only laughed some more.

"What now?"

"Now, you just have to-" Momo's eyes snapped open and jolted up. '_What do I have to do?_' she thought to herself. The girl never finished her sentence, and Momo didn't think it was just some normal dream. She found herself atop a white bed. Soon, she recognized that it was the infirmary and found herself staring into Hitsugaya's eyes. "Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Momo, you're fine now. Everything's fine now." She was pulled into a hug, and pushed thoughts of that girl to the side. She figured it must've just been a dream, yet she couldn't stop wondering why she would dream about something like that.

"What's wrong, do you still feel any pain?" He asked after seeing her puzzled look.

"I'm fine, Hitsugaya-kun," Suddenly, she realized someone was missing here, Karin. "Karin!"

"Karin's our captive now. We still need some answers from her, and Mayuri is currently questioning her." He looked away and then stared back at her. "Momo, why didn't you get Matsumoto or me for help?" Momo felt uneasy under his gaze; Hitsugaya was definitely mad."

"Hitsugaya-kun, I…I-"

"You were in danger." Pushing Momo's face upwards, he waited for her response. "Momo, I could've lost you!"

"I'm sorry, Shiro-chan…"

"Just promise me next time you won't do anything so rash, and that you'll actually come and get my or someone else's help."

"But Shiro-chan, I can-"

"Promise me that, Momo."

"… I can't do that, Shiro-chan! I want to be there fighting with you all, I don't want to just be protected, and you said it yourself, I could beat Karin, so," Laying her head onto his chest, she could feel Hitsugaya's anger slowly dissipate. "Let me protect myself, please… Lil-Shiro." She then gave Hitsugaya a kiss on his neck, sending him off to a daze.

"You can't fight anyone… unless I'm beside you. Otherwise, you aren't going to fight."

"Fine." She said with a sigh.

With a knock on the door, Unohana entered. "Hinamori-chan, you are free to go now. You did a good job in healing some of your wounds, which means I'll be seeing you soon for your next lesson, correct?"

"Of course, Ms. Unohana."

"Well, have a good day, Hitsugaya, Hinamori-chan." She gave them a smile before leaving the room. Hitsugaya helped her up, letting his lips brush against hers. The couple left the sick bay for Hitsugaya's room.

"Hitsugaya-kun… are we going to go see Karin?" She asked nervously.

"Why? Do you want to go see her?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just wondering if we were going to see her…" Sensing that she wasn't telling him something, Hitsugaya pushed forward. "Momo, if you want to go see her, I'll take you."

"It's not that, Hitsugaya-kun. It's just that, I think we shouldn't keep her in prison like this."

"We shouldn't keep her in prison? Momo, she tried to kill you! Did you forget about all the injuries she's given you already?"

"I didn't forget… It's just that she helped me-"

"Don't you get it?! She used you! She used you to get to me and to gain your trust!" His voice slowly inclined, making Momo cringe at the sharpness. Regaining his composure, Hitsugaya looked at her, regretting what he just did. "I'm sorry, Momo… I didn't mean to yell at you like that…"

Momo nodded, not daring to speak anymore about Karin. However, Hitsugaya brought her right back into the conversation. "I'll bring you to see Karin."

"You don't have to do that… Hitsugaya-kun."

"I know you want to see her so I'll take you." He said completely unemotionally. Momo simply nodded her head in response. "I just don't want you believing anything she says." Again, she nodded back.

They headed towards the direction of the cells, where Karin was kept. As they approached it, Momo's hand instinctively grasped Hitsugaya's. Hitsugaya, in turn, walked closer to her.

Finally reaching the cells, they walked in. The two of them were greeted by a sentry. "Hitsugaya." He said, kneeling down in respect. Hitsugaya motioned for him to get up and proceeded on with his business. "Please take us to see the prisoner, Karin."

"Yes sir." At once, he led the way, with Hitsugaya and Hinamori following after him. Momo noticed the different prisoners confined there. Between the weird looking drug addicts giving her lustful looks and the different deranged murderers watching her, Momo didn't know whom to be scared of. Hitsugaya's hold on her hand only tightened when he saw the fear in her eyes.

After passing quite a few prisoners, they arrived at Karin's. "Hitsugaya-kun!" She said ecstatically. "I knew you'd come to visit me!" Her smile then faded and transformed into a glare when she saw Momo. "Why'd you bring the wretch?" she said with her voice full of contempt.

Without hesitation, Hitsugaya already summoned icicles to her throat. "Watch it." He warned with heated voice. Momo quickly intervened as to not let Hitsugaya kill Karin. "Hitsugaya-kun, stop. It doesn't matter what she wants to call me."

"Momo…" Reluctantly canceling his spell, Hitsugaya gave Karin a cold glare. The girl was still in shock from the near-death experience. "Karin… please stop this! Don't fight with us, I'm sure if you promise me that, Hitsugaya-kun could help to get you released." She begged pleadingly, but the girl's eyes remained cold, unshaken.

"Why should I agree to that when Aizen-sama will come to save me?"

"Aizen will come to save you?"

"Of course he will."

"Where is he right now?" Hitsugaya pressed on.

"I might be more inclined to tell you if you treated me better."

"Answer the question! Where is he?" She merely lay down onto the ground and closed her eyes, completely ignoring Hitsugaya's questions. "Fine. Kurosutchi will get it out of you. Come on, Momo, we're leaving." Momo gave Karin one last look, but then quickly left with Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-kun, mayb-"

"Momo."

"Ok." She was going to suggest giving Karin one last chance, but obviously, Hitsugaya wasn't for that idea. "I don't want you going to see her anymore. Karin's dangerous."

"Ok…"

"Promise me."

"I promise."

Finally back at their room, Hitsugaya went to work on his paperwork while Momo grabbed an interesting and started reading.

Back at the jail, Karin sat up, bored. There was absolutely nothing to do. "Psst! Karin-chan." Whispered a voice. "Karin-chan."

She looked back and forth trying to find the source. "Karin-chan."

Her eyes landed on a man with long golden hair. He was hanging upside down from the ceiling with an amiable smile.

"What are you doing here, Rolan?"

"I'm here to break you out of here of course. Aizen-sama's still recovering, but he sent some of us to come and get you."

"Then hurry up."

"If I try to break you out right now, we won't get very far. Also, I have strict orders to bring Momo-chan with me. So, you'll just have to wait a little while longer. Sorry, I'll be back soon, Karin-chan." In an instant he disappeared leaving a furious Karin fuming.

**Author's note: **So, how'd you guys like it? How'd you guys like the battle scene? That was probably as good as I'll ever be with a fight scene and it's probably still bad lol. By the way, does anyone have an idea on who that mysterious girl is? Well, please review so I know how you thought about it. I'll be updating when I reach 320 reviews. I'll have to postpone my posting of the sequel to HHG 2, but I do have a fic I want to put up soon.


	21. The Bandits

**Author's note: **Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter. I'm glad to hear all of your thoughts on the story. Well, as usual, here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 21: The Bandits

Hitsugaya flipped through papers and papers, signing his name over and over again. The irritating process was slowly but surely getting to him. He was ready to burst into a fit of anger if he needed to sign any more papers. Thankfully, the one he had just signed was the last one.

Taking in the signed piece of paper, he put it into the pile. Letting out a sigh of relief, he relaxed his arms from the abuse it just went through. However, when he felt something under his desk, he checked to see what it was, only to find out it was another huge pile of paperwork.

Picking up the note atop the pile, he read it. It was an excuse from Matsumoto about not being able to complete the quota of her paperwork. "MATSUMOTO!" his sharp angered tone caused Momo to jump in surprise.

"Shiro-chan, don't yell out of nowhere like that!" She said, still recovering form the shock. "Then get Matsumoto over here to finish her paperwork!"

"Maybe she just doesn't feel well enough to do the paperwork."

"Or maybe, just maybe," he emphasized in a loathing tone, "she's just out drinking again!"

"Well, Shiro-chan, the paperwork's already there, you might as well do it."

"Momo, you have no idea how sore your arm can get from signing so many papers!" Her eyes perked up in interest. "Sore?"

"Yes, sore." Momo walked up behind him, leaving Hitsugaya to wonder what she was about to do. Just as he was about to speak, Momo's hands reached his arms and started massaging it. "Does it feel any better now?" She questioned innocently, yet Hitsugaya was curious at the enticing sound he heard.

"Y-Yea…but you don't have to-" He let out a sigh, showing that he enjoyed the treatment. This prompted Momo to move further, down to his back. Slowly, but surely, all of Hitsugaya's stress washed away by the calmness of Momo's soothing breath and massage. Hinamori found it rather amusing at how Hitsugaya seemed so relaxed. Pausing Hitsugaya's massage, she bent down and pecked the tip of his nose, letting Hitsugaya's eyes flicker open.

"Hitsugaya-kun." She said with a vibrant smile, and cheerful voice. Smirking, he kissed her on the cheeks, then on her lips. The simple kiss turned more and more passionate until it was a full-blown make out session between the two. Hitsugaya gradually pushed Momo towards the bed and in a blink of an eye, Momo was on the bed receiving kisses from him. He blew into her ear, then giving her kisses down her neck. However just as he was about to go further, the emergency bell rang.

Without another word, the both of them rushed down to the meeting hall. When they arrived, Hitsugaya took an immediate notice that Unohana wasn't there. The roar of Yamamoto's voice brought his attention back.

"In the past three hours, someone has nearly massacred three nearby towns. I've dispatched a team with Unohana to help with the injured. Now, I will be sending out Kyoraku, Hitsugaya, and Kurosutchi to scout out the situation. The rest of you are to stand guard."

They all went to their posts, and Toshiro walked over to Momo. "You're not go-"

"Shiro-chan, I'm going!"

"No! The general didn't ask for you to go, and we don't even know whom we're dealing with. It might not even be Aizen."

"But I can still-"

"No! It's not safe out there. Matsumoto." She appeared and grabbed Momo's arm, dragging her to her room. "Come on, Momo-chan! Hitsugaya just doesn't want you getting hurt."

"Matsumoto-san!"

Toshiro gathered with Mayuri and Kyoraku, and they prepared to set out. "Well, shall we go now?"

"Hurry up. I haven't the time to be saving towns." The mad scientist said impatiently.

Hitsugaya followed after those two, completely unaware of whom they would be facing.

Back at the jail, Karin sat with fury on the cold hard ground. "It looks like something's happening. If I'm going to break you out, now will be the time." Using the key, he opened the door and let Karin out. The two of them ran out the door, panting. If they were caught, it would most likely be all over.

The trekked lightly, all the while making sure not to do anything that could possibly give them away. However, they could only make it so far without being detected.

There was Komamura, standing atop the cliff giving a stern glare along with Tetsuzaemon Iba.

Sensing the urgency to escape, Rolan spared no time in releasing his weapon of choice, the blast whip. "Blast Whip Technique #1! Grand Blast!" In an instant, the two of them were brought down. "Let's go. We have to hurry. If we-" Karin and Rolan narrowly dodged a fatal attack by Ukitake. Giving her a smile, he pushed her along her way. "You go on ahead. I'll keep him occupied."

The battle ensued, buying Karin just enough time to escape. The match didn't seem to yield a definite answer as to who was winning.

"Ukitake!" Bellowed the thuderous voice of the general himself. "General Yamamoto." Ukitake respectfully responded while also giving a bow. "We must not let the intruder escape."

'Uh-oh…the general." Taking a few steps back, he silently watched while contemplating possible escapes. "Blast Whip Technique #2! Serpent Blast!" With a lash of his whip, it slithered through the air towards Yamamoto like a snake over sand. However, before it could even make contact, Yamamoto repelled it without a single thought or gesture. Holding out his hand and opening his eyes, he let out a single grunt.

"Oh no!" The golden-haired boy took another step back before he was hit by some invisible force. Instantly falling to the ground, he tried to pick himself back up, but to no avail, he dropped back down once more. He tried looking at his surroundings but everything had turned blurry and distored. He only saw somebody walk towards him before blacking out.

Hitsugaya's group had been looking for the bandits for what seemed like hours. "This is ridiculous. We're obviously not going to find them like this."

"Shall we go back then. Old-man Yama won't like it, but it looks like we don't have a choice."

The sound of a nearby explosion pushed the group into a frenzy. "Let's go!" When they arrived at the scene, they found only four people there. "Found you." Hitsugaya stated.

'How could four people possibly cause so much damage in such a short amount of time?' He wondered, unable to come up with an answer. There was only an orange-haired boy, a big dark-skinned boy, and two girls. The two groups watched each other, both ready to attack.

**Author's note: **So, did you guys like it? I'm sure you all know who the bandits are. Ok, so I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please review. I'll update when I reach 336 reviews. Also, my new fic, Love Amidst a Rebellion, is up; so please check that out too. I'd greatly appreciate it.


	22. With Reason

**Author's note: **Ok, here we go with the next chapter! A lot of you were wondering about Ishida…Well…I'm sorry to say that he won't be in this fic. JK JK lol. He'll be in this fic, but you'll just have to read on to find out where he comes out. I've got a request for UliquiorraxOrihime to be included, and I'm just gonna say that it will most likely be in here. However, it's my first time, so if it isn't good, don't start yelling at me lol. I'll try my best.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**PS: **As a reply to an anonymous reviewer, Cathy, yes that was a review. Thanks a lot. : )

Chapter 22: With Reason

Momo sat down, with boredom clearly defined by her facial features. "Matsumoto-san…we could at least go train…"

"Now, now, Momo-chan. Hitsugaya never explicitly gave me orders to train, so just relax. I swear," she gave out a yawn before continuing. "Hitsugaya's uptight attitude's rubbing off on you."

"But, Matsumoto-san, we're not doing anything here."

"Well, you can go train then. Just don't go off to far." Momo sighed, and then turned away. At the very least, she could train. "Matsumoto-san, you sure you don't want to come along?"

"Yea, I'm sure. Just go train, I'm tired." And without missing a beat, she slipped into sleep. Sighing, she covered the lax girl with a blanket, as to keep her from catching a cold.

After closing the door before her, Momo headed left, the opposite direction of the training grounds…

HitsuHina: Magical Love

Another clash flashed between the dark blade of Ichigo and the lance of Hitsugaya, with both appearing to be equally matched. Mayuri had no time to intervene as he had his hands full with Chad and Orihime, both proving to be a formidable pair. Orihime, with powers of neutralization, and Chad, with powers of immense offense, complemented each other well in a simple, yet effective, offense and defense tactic.

Kyoraku, being as tranquil as ever, sat and observed. The calm man would only attack if the situation necessitates it.

"Shot Cannon!"

"Blast Shot!"

It was obvious Toshiro's spells outmatched those of Ichigo's but when it came to hand to hand combat, Ichigo dominated the battle completely, and unfortunately, the majority of the fight was hand to hand rather than indirect magic.

"Why are you doing this?"

"There's a certain girl, we must retrieve for Aizen!" A certain cursed air flowed as he mentioned the name, Aizen. It was low and not meant to be heard, but Hitsugaya caught it.

"A certain girl for Aizen? You don't mean…Momo?"

"Who she is, is none of your concern! Just stay out of our way!"

Weapons clashed once more, with growing intensity, yet none backed down. "This isn't getting us anywhere just attacking each other!" The orange-haired Ichigo cursed. "And I don't have time for this!"

"Then why don't I just end this for both of us?" Getting ready for a chant, he took breath. "Chilling ice of the Sacred North, bring upon thy crimson curse…FROST!" Shards of ice shot out from nowhere, each as sharp as a blade. However, with quick speed, Ichigo managed to block off the brunt of the shards with his blade, only cut with one.

"What's this supposed to do?" He wasn't given a moment of rest before Hitsugaya launched another series of attacks with his spear. The little amount of ice around the small flesh wound began growing; meanwhile, Ichigo's stamina was having an inverse effect. His panting was the evidence.

"I don't normally kill other's, but considering your goal is to capture Momo, I'll have to."

Succumbing to the curse's effect, the boy passed out, leaving but an imprint upon the ground. "Blast Shot!" A shot aimed at Kurosaki, aimed to kill, but unable to reach its target. "Now, now. I can't have you killing my apprentice, here."

The man was tall with a cheerful undertone to match his wise personality. "Kisuke Urahara." Muttered the newly awoken Kyoraku.

"I'll fight, him, Hitsugaya-kun." Hitsugaya nodded just as a beam of light surged, scraping his cheek. '_The trajectory of that attack…_'

"There's someone else hiding out there."

"Your friend over there's pretty smart…"

"Listen. Why don't we just sit down and relax. There's really no reason for us to fight if you'd just stop."

"Unfortunately, we can't do that. If we do…then Orihime dies."

"Dies?"

"Exactly. Aizen's threatening with her very life. Therefore, it is imperative we comply with his orders."

"I see…but I'm sure we can reach some sort of agreement. I'm positive Old Man Yama would help you if you'd just plead your case to him. Aizen's our enemy as well."

"Sorry, but we can't negotiate about this. Everyone, we're pulling back." In an instant, a brilliance flashed through the cold air, and after dissipating, the group was gone.

"How are we gonna tell Old Man Yama about this one?" Hitsugaya looked towards the blue serene skies. The same blue skies that were ready…ready to bring down a destructive storm.

**Author's note: **Ok, I'm almost positive this chapter was horrible, and I know this cuz it was one of those chapters that just take forever. Anyway, next chapter's gonna be a bit centered around my OC if not a lot. So I just want to ask all you readers if you're ok with that; if not, I'd gladly change it. Please review and I'll update when I reach 354 reviews.


End file.
